Strange Soul
by Sweetydu972
Summary: Suite de Strange World. House semble ne pas avoir livré tous les secrets de N. Flammel et devient la cible de plusieurs organisations criminelles. D'Inde au Brésil, en passant par l'Afrique, suivez House et Cuddy dans cette folle aventure...
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, hello. Je tenais à finir cette fic avant de la poster mais j'ai reçu pas mal de messages et reviews de lecteurs qui tenaient vraiment à lire rapidement la suite de Strange World. J'ai pas mal de chapitres écrits (cette fic est partie pour être longue) mais ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas pu m'y replonger. Cette année universitaire me bouffe vraiment. _

_Bientôt les vacances de Noël! Je ferai de façon à paumer mon téléphone portable pour pouvoir me replonger dans l'écriture et vous offrir toutes les suites promises (parce que oui, je tiens toujours mes promesses, je ne garantis juste pas le temps d'attente lol)._

_**Bonne lecture!**_

___PS : Petite précision. Le Nicolas Flammel de mon histoire n'a pas inventé la pierre philosophale. C'est un clin d'œil au génie de mon personnage._**  
**

VVV

**Chapitre I**

**Fil en trop et Philanthrope.**

v

**v**

v**  
**

Lisa Cuddy se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil avec un soupir d'exaspération.  
_ _Et c'était quoi ce soupir?_  
Elle se crispa, se rappelant que sa mère pouvait déceler tout saut d'humeur à travers ce fichu combiné.

Aujourd'hui, troisième samedi du mois, prise des nouvelles quotidiennes. Une coutume qui commençait à peser. La doyenne l'aurait bien réduite à néant si les valeurs familiales ne comptaient pas tant aux yeux de sa mère, un peu trop protectrice à son goût. Depuis la prise d'otage et son dénouement funeste, ses appels avaient triplés et malgré cela... Cuddy avait omis de lui dire qu'elle partageait sa vie avec un homme et ce, depuis près de trois mois. Omission? Pas vraiment... Elle n'était surtout pas prête à se considérer comme "en couple" avec cet homme qui, aujourd'hui, se trouvait en Inde... C'est d'ailleurs son angoisse qui lui avait fait baisser sa garde et le nommer. Elle avait alors entendu sa mère hoqueter puis manquer se s'étouffer.  
_ Excuse moi... Je suis fatiguée. mentit-elle.

Bien au contraire... Elle se sentait capable de veiller des jours entiers devant son téléphone, espérant recevoir un appel de House. Depuis leur dernier coup de fil, il lui avait été impossible de le joindre. Priant pour que ce soit un problème d'ordre matériel, elle avait attendu une heure, deux... Puis trois... Avant d'appeler les autorités qui lui rirent presque au nez. Un idiot avait eu la brillante idée de lui demander si elle était brune. Prétextant que le diagnosticien serait parti avec une blonde si elle l'était et vice versa si elle ne l'était pas. Raccrochant le téléphone avec violence, elle s'était alors juré de ne plus faire de dons à la police locale.

Depuis, elle comptait les jours... La dernière fois qu'elle avait entendu le son de sa voix, c'était un samedi... Le premier samedi du mois...

_ _Comment est-il? _  
La question la tira de ses pensées.  
_ Il...  
Elle hésita un instant, préparant mentalement sa réponse.

" Mon compagnon, Grégory House, est le plus grand diagnosticien de son temps... De tous les temps. Ses yeux bleus azur, son éternelle barbe de deux jours, son menton énergique, ses épais cheveux poivre et sel, ses bras accueillants et musclés à souhait, ses larges mains à la fois rudes et douces sont des attraits supplémentaires à son incroyable intelligence et à son irrésistible charme... Attraits qui me comblent et, j'ai le regret de l'avouer, comblent d'innombrables autres femmes.  
Il a quelques petites excentricités, pour ne pas dire d'énormes névroses : son goût pour les farces et autres gamineries, sa maîtrise des pics bien placés, son obsession, sa méthode arbitraire, autocratique, de se comporter avec les autres membres de la profession, qui lui avait autrefois valu d'être interdit d'exercice dans la plupart des grands hôpitaux."

_ _Lisa...  
_Elle tressauta, tirée une nouvelle fois de ses pensées.  
_ Il est unique. lâcha-t-elle malgré elle.  
_ _Mon Dieu... souffla la vieille femme. Ma fille est amoureuse!_  
_ Oh je t'en prie! s'exclama la doyenne, aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.  
_ _Tu es déjà aveugle, ça veut tout dire..._  
_ C'est Grégory.  
_ _Grégory?_  
Elle entendit un nouveau hoquet de surprise puis un léger bruit s'apparentant à un étouffement. Si ça continuait ainsi, elle risquerait de mettre fin aux jours de sa pauvre mère...  
_ _Le Grégory!_  
Elle sourit à l'usage du déterminent.  
_ Oui, c'est House...  
_ _Mais depuis combien de temps?_  
La soudaine excitation dont sa mère faisait preuve étonna la doyenne. Elle fut tentée de répondre "depuis toujours" mais, cette fois-ci, se retint de justesse de sortir une telle énormité.  
_ A peu près trois mois.  
_ _QUOI? Et tu ne m'avais rien dit!_  
Cuddy éloigna le combiné de son oreille.  
_ Je... Eh bien... J'ai oublié.  
_ _Lisa Cuddy, vous vous fichez de moi?_

La doyenne préféra garder le silence. House avait déteint sur elle et, en trois mois, elle s'était dévergondée. Si elle décidait de desceller ses lèvres maintenant, ce serait pour dire une bêtise se voulant drôle ou affirmer les dires de sa mère... Mauvaise idée!

Son silence sembla apaiser son aînée qui reprit alors son ton protecteur.  
_ _Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, pourquoi seulement maintenant?_  
_ Nous nous sommes tournés autour...  
_ _Pendant plus de vingt ans..._  
_ Merci de me le rappeler.  
_ _J'ai entendu dire qu'il... elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. Qu'il..._  
_ N'avait plus qu'une jambe valide, forcé d'utiliser une canne à vie, oui mais rassure toi, mis à part sa dépendance aux analgésiques et le fait qu'il ne puisse pas courir, nous avons aucun problèmes d'ordre sexuel, et non il ne tire pas à blanc donc non, nous ne projetons pas encore d'avoir d'enfants et de toute façon ça risque d'être difficile parce qu'il a disparu!  
Cuddy leva les yeux au plafond. Là encore, elle aurait dû se taire. D'ailleurs, le silence au bout du fil ne la rassurait guère...  
_ _Il t'a quitté?_ demanda finalement sa mère.  
_ NON! s'offusqua la fille. Et surtout pas avec une blonde!  
Elle se leva et commença à faire les cent pas, attendant que sa mère réagisse.

Non loin de la maison, à un coin de rue, stationnait une voiture occupée par deux hommes. L'un porta un café brûlant à ses lèvres tandis que l'autre réajustait ses jumelles.  
_ Alors?  
_ Elle s'est levée.  
_ Passionnant...  
L'homme aux jumelles plongea une main dans la boîte de donuts.  
_ Vie passionnante, action passionnante.  
_ On se les gèle ici. Pourquoi avons-nous le travail ingrat?  
_ Parce que nous sommes assez compétents pour végéter dans cette voiture.  
_ Moi je crois surtout que c'est parce que tu as dragué la fille du boss!  
L'homme planta ses dents dans la pâtisserie puis marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.  
_ Et là, elle fait quoi?  
_ Elle se rapproche d'une petite table et prend en vrac plusieurs papiers.  
_ Quels genres?  
_ J'ai des jumelles, pas la super vision de Super Man. rétorqua le voyeur.  
_ Ha ha... J'ai droit à un dîner spectacle...  
_ La ferme!  
_ Et là! Elle fait quoi!  
L'homme se retourna et lui lança un regard noir.  
_ Si ça t'emmerde tant que ça, pourquoi tu me demandes toutes les deux secondes ce qu'elle fait!  
_ Parce qu'il arrivera bien le moment où elle décidera d'enlever ses fringues! Elles oublient toutes qu'elles ont une fenêtre!  
L'homme aux jumelles éclata de rire.  
_ Et c'est moi qui pense qu'à ça hein? Pfff, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi.  
_ Tu dis ça parce que j'suis black.  
_ Ouais, ouais c'est ça. dit l'homme en replaçant les jumelles devant ses yeux.  
_ Alors?  
_ Elle vient de faire tomber la paperasse.

_ Crénom!  
_ _Lisa!_  
_ E-x-c-u-s-e moi... Je suis un peu à cran ces derniers temps.  
Elle s'agenouilla afin de ramasser ce qu'elle venait de lâcher. Redéposant d'une main, à l'aveuglette, les feuilles sur le table basse.  
_ _Je n'ai rien fait, c'est toi qui... Qui..._  
_ Qui quoi maman?  
_ _Je n'ai rien dit!_  
_ Oh arrête! Je sais très bien ce que tu penses et ce que tu voudrais... Tu apprends que j'ai enfin une relation stable et tout de suite, tu veux savoir si des petits enfants sont en conception. Je ne recherche pas un donneur, je recherche un compagnon... Pour l'instant...  
_ _Donc tu y penses!_  
Elle se redressa.  
_ Bien sûr que j'y pense! Mais c'est compliqué! Et je me demande s'il ne va pas falloir que je fasse un choix...  
_ _Grégory ne veut pas d'enfants?_ demanda sa mère, catastrophée.  
_ J'en doute...  
Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en tombant sur une brochure de mariage.  
_ Nom de Dieu... souffla-t-elle en balançant la publicité par dessus la tête.  
_ _Tu en doutes?_ releva sa mère.  
_ Quoi encore...  
_ _Tu ne lui as jamais posé la question?_  
_ C'est le genre de sujet que j'évite d'aborder vois-tu. Ça, le mariage et Wilson.  
Son cœur se serra en prononçant le nom de son ami.  
_ De toute façon je commence à douter de ma capacité à avoir un enfant... reprit-elle.  
__ Ne dis pas ce genre de choses. Attends d'avoir franchit la barre des cinquante ans pour me sortir ça._  
_ Très bien! Ok! C'est bien beau de parler de tout ça mais ton improbable futur gendre a disparu je ne sais où à Agra!  
Elle extirpa la carte de l'Inde du tas de feuilles et s'assit en tailleur.  
_ _Il a disparu où?_  
_ En Inde maman. En Inde.  
_ _Ne prends pas ce ton si présomptueux avec moi! J'ai dû mal à saisir cette histoire, tout ça est si..._  
_ Étrange?  
_ _Comment peut-on se retrouver en Inde sans le vouloir? _  
Exhalant un soupir, Cuddy recommença à ramasser les feuilles.  
_ Je ne sais pas maman...  
Elle se retint difficilement de lui souligner la stupidité et l'inutilité de sa question.  
_ _J'espère que tu n'envisages pas d'aller là-bas!_  
La doyenne jeta un coup d'œil au billet d'avion.  
_ Non maman.  
_ _Bien! Tu as un hôpital à gérer! Grégory est un grand garçon. Il retrouvera son chemin._  
_ Maman, il ne s'agit pas d'un gosse qui s'est perdu dans un centre commercial! On l'a sûrement enl... Tu crois encore qu'il s'est tiré, c'est ça?  
__ Non._  
La rapidité de la réponse exaspéra un peu plus la fille.  
_ Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien. déclara-t-elle d'un ton chargé d'ironie.  
_ _Et là, tu vas me raccrocher au nez, c'est ça?_  
_ Non, je vais attendre que tu raccroches. répliqua-t-elle d'une voix lente et menaçante.  
_ _Ne m'en veux pas Lisa._  
_ Je ne t'en veux pas maman.  
_ _Bonne nuit._  
_ Bonne nuit.

Cuddy ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle entendit le bip de la délivrance. Elle jeta le téléphone sur le fauteuil et continua de ramasser les papiers tout en les triant. Alors qu'elle étalait le tout sur le sol, son regard fut attiré par deux photographies qu'elle s'empressa de pendre afin de les détailler. Elle sourit alors en découvrant son visage et celui caché de House, se remémorant cette soirée qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement.

**Flash Back **(les débuts et fin de flash back seront déterminés par : *** (ou vvv, selon le bon vouloir du site )

Cuddy jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de pousser la porte.  
22h00. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer et s'était laissée surprendre alors qu'elle se noyait dans une pile de dossiers qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin.

Elle entra et jeta un coup d'œil en direction du salon, d'où s'élevait un blues de Charles Brown. Elle avança en silence, guidée par les reflets de la lune et nota rapidement la présence du diagnosticien, affalé dans un fauteuil. Elle se dirigea alors vers la lampe qu'elle alluma, baignant la pièce d'une douce lumière. Elle se planta devant l'homme et le contempla un long moment, redessinant d'un regard attendrit les traits reposés de son visage. Avec précautions, elle prit appui sur les accoudoirs et se pencha au dessus de lui. Elle se délecta un instant de la vue avant de presser délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il entrouvrit la bouche et se cambra légèrement, cherchant à approfondir le baiser. La doyenne se redressa alors et l'observa, paupières closes, menton en l'air, quémandant une autre caresse qu'elle s'exécuta de lui offrir en l'embrassant à nouveau. Il leva une main vers son visage mais laissa son geste en suspens, profitant du simple contact de sa bouche contre la sienne. Quand elle se dégagea à nouveau, il poussa un soupir de profond contentement et laissa retomber son bras.  
_ Mmh... C'est qui? demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.  
_ Désolée, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer, j'avais énormément de boulot. chuchota-t-elle. Tu as déjà mangé?  
Il hocha légèrement la tête.  
_ J'attendais impatiemment le dessert.  
Cuddy sourit.  
_ Et alors?  
_ Il avait un goût de pas assez.  
Réprimant un nouveau sourire, elle souffla doucement sur son visage. Il consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux et croisa un regard railleur.  
_ Je meurs de faim, j'espère qu'il reste quelque chose.  
_ Vu que tu as troqué tes plats cuisinés pour une personne contre des parts de deux, tu devrais trouver quelque chose dans le micro-onde.  
Elle lui déposa un furtif baiser sur la joue et s'éloigna en vitesse. Lâchant au passage un :  
_ On finira de déguster le dessert plus tard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint dans le salon et s'installa au pied du fauteuil, une assiette de lasagnes dans une main et un verre de vin dans l'autre. House se laissa glisser de son siège et prit place à ses côtés. D'un geste impérial il lui ôta verre et assiette des mains et s'allongea sur le ventre.  
_ Mmh! protesta la doyenne, la bouche pleine.  
Elle se coucha à son tour sur le sol et lui donna un coup d'épaule. Portant le verre à sa bouche, le diagnosticien lui lança un regard narquois.  
_ Je croyais que tu avais déjà mangé! s'exclama Cuddy en tentant de récupérer sa fourchette.  
Il l'évita facilement et planta l'instrument dans le plat.  
_ Vous saurez dorénavant Femme, que les portions pour deux ne suffisent pas! Je vous serez donc gré d'acheter les parts pour quatre!  
Pouffant de rire, elle reprit son dû d'un geste habile et tira l'assiette vers elle.  
_ Très bien Homme! Je prends note. déclara-t-elle d'un ton amusé.  
Avec un fin sourire, il s'allongea sur le dos et observa la doyenne manger goulument.  
_ Glamour en toute circonstance. déclara-t-il avant d'éclater de rire.  
Elle haussa les épaules et bu une gorgée de vin.  
_ Ne jamais contrarier une femme quand elle a faim. C'est la règle d'or.  
_ Pourquoi? Parce qu'elle pourrait me bouffer tout cru?  
_ Exactement!  
_ Je prends note.

Après avoir fini son plat, elle s'étira et se coucha à son tour sur le dos.  
_ Tu t'es installé?  
_ En partie. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que tu changes deux trois petites choses à ta déco.  
_ Comme quoi?  
_ Ces choses horribles accrochées au dessus de ton lit par exemple. Elles ne réveillent en rien mon côté féminin.  
_ Très bien.  
_ C'est tout? Tu ne défends pas ton bien? Ne marque pas ton territoire?  
_ Tu emménages, alors je me dois de faire quelques concessions. Ce ne sont que des tableaux.  
_ Et mon piano?  
_ On fera une place dans le salon.  
_ Et mes guitares? Ma table? Mes bibliothèques? Mes toilettes?  
_ House!  
Il se tut et prit un air penaud.  
_ Il n'est pas question que tu déménages de ton appartement, juste qu'on...  
_ Essaie. finit-il en lui lançant un regard éloquent.  
Elle se tourna vers lui en prenant appui sur son coude.  
_ Oui... Et si ça marche...  
Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Mieux valait ne pas prononcer les mots "nouvelle maison", "mariage" ou encore "vie à deux pour le meilleur et pour le pire, à jamais et dans la même demeure". Réprimant un rictus, elle se concentra sur le verre de vin qu'elle s'appliqua à vider.  
House, n'étant pas dupe, préféra changer de sujet.  
_ Au fait...  
Il repoussa les couverts et se leva avec peine. Arquant les sourcils, Cuddy le questionna du regard. Il lui fit signe de l'attendre et disparut dans le couloir en boitant rapidement.

Il revint aussitôt, appareil photo en main.  
_ D'où sors-tu cette antiquité? demanda Cuddy alors qu'il se rallongeait sur le sol.  
_ De ton placard.  
_ C'est à moi?  
_ Bah... Non, sûrement à l'ancienne locataire. Tu sais celle qui n'a jamais été retrouvée. Oh mon Dieu! Celle qui n'a jamais été retrouvée! Serait-ce... Mais oui, on soupçonne une certaine femme, ici présente, de l'avoir bouffé après qu'elle l'ait contrarié! Ne jamais contrarier Lisa Cuddy quand elle a faim ou c'est la fin des haricots!  
_ Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes l'alcool après 22h.  
Elle lui prit l'appareil des mains et le détailla.  
_ Tu crois qu'il fonctionne encore?  
_ C'est vieux appareils ont une plus longue durée de vie que les high-tech.  
_ Approche.  
_ Hum?  
Elle se colla à lui et brandit le Polaroïd au dessus de leurs têtes.  
_ Qu'est-ce que...  
Le flash se déclencha et une pellicule de poudre tomba sur eux. Un petit mécanisme s'enclencha alors et la photo s'extirpa de l'appareil. Cuddy l'attrapa et la secoua en lançant un regard triomphant au diagnosticien. Après quelques secondes, la photo s'éclaircit enfin, laissant apparaitre leurs visages.  
_ Oh non House!  
_ Hé hé hé. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas m'avoir comme ça.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à la photo et constata avec satisfaction qu'il avait eu le temps de cacher son visage avec sa main.  
_ Tu es ridicule!  
_ Tu boudes?  
Il lui lança un regard moqueur.  
_ Ce n'est qu'une photo... marmonna-t-elle.  
_ Qui deviendra vite objet de vantardise auprès de tes amies.  
Il se tourna sur le côté et, prenant une voix aigüe, continua sur sa lancée :  
_ Oh! Regardez mon Greg! N'est-il pas chou? Il est si mignon et si docile. Sexy, virile, et si doué au lit! On en oublierait sa patte folle et oh son God est si...  
Il fut coupé par l'éclat de rire de la doyenne. Elle se tourna à son tour afin de lui faire face.  
_ Alors comme ça, d'après toi, je serais du genre à me vanter de t'avoir?  
_ Bah... Y'a de quoi. Je suis le grand Grégory House! Je deviens vite objet de convoitise et aujourd'hui de vantardise.  
_ Un trophée donc...  
_ N'est-ce point ma tête empalée sur ta poitrine!  
_ Elle ne l'est pas là et je serais tentée de l'y enfoncer pour que tu arrêtes de dire des bêtises.  
_ Et j'espère de tout cœur que tu te décides enfin à succomber à la tentation.  
Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.  
_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'attendais, mais ce n'est pas plus mal.  
_ Mais dis moi...  
Il posa une main sur sa hanche.  
_ Je suis moi aussi objet de vantardise?  
Il glissa la main sous son chemisier et caressa du pouce sa peau tiède.  
_ Te rabaisser au rang d'objet serait un profond manque de respect. déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme.  
_ Oh! Et en plus il sait parler aux femmes!  
Elle se colla à lui et continua d'une voix plus aigüe.  
_ Ce Greg est vraiment parfait!  
House leva les yeux au plafond.  
_ Je sens que ma réputation va flancher.  
_ Tais-toi deux minutes et embrasse moi. Je crois que tu as dépassé le quota de conneries pour ce soir.  
Il rapprocha son visage du sien mais fut stoppé par un index qui se posa sur ses lèvres.  
Il rouvrit les yeux et questionna la doyenne du regard. Elle avait subitement repris son sérieux et le jaugeait avec intensité.  
_ Prêt pour un nouveau départ?  
Exhalant un soupir inaudible, il se laissa retomber sur le dos et fixa le plafond d'un regard éteint.  
_ Je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix. déclara-t-il au bout d'un moment.  
Il tourna la tête vers Cuddy et fut aveuglé par un flash.  
_ J'ai gagné! s'exclama la doyenne en se levant précipitamment.  
Étouffant une imprécation, il tenta de lui attraper les chevilles, en vain. Elle l'évita facilement et disparut de son champ de vision.

Il ferma les yeux et se redressa en grognant.

Depuis deux mois, elle gagnait chaque partie. Et aujourd'hui, il s'était totalement livré à elle en emménageant. Lui jurant ainsi de se plier sous son joug durant un temps indéterminé... Sinon pour toujours.

Il sourit. Le pire dans tout ça... C'est que la situation ne le gênait pas.  
Au contraire.

**vvv**

_ Bon sang House... Où es-tu?  
Elle se releva, laissa tomber les photos sur le fauteuil puis jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. La voiture des fédéraux stationnait encore. Elle sourit. Ces abrutis étaient persuadés qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué. A plusieurs reprises, elle avait été tentée de sortir pour les saluer avec sarcasme, mais les laisser poiroter dans un espace confiné, persuadés d'être à couvert était bien plus amusant. Elle avait prévu de les laisser mijoter dans leur incompétence pendant encore 48h, même si cette situation l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Depuis la prise d'otage et la disparition de la formule de Flammel, les fédéraux avaient gardé un œil sur eux puis, après deux mois, avaient lâché l'affaire, se désintéressant de leur situation. Une semaine après l'appel de House, elle avait vu une voiture tourner autour du quartier et depuis trois jours, cette même voiture la suivait à la trace et stationnait à deux maisons de la sienne, tous les soirs.

Était-elle sur écoute? Savaient-ils pour House?  
Elle était consciente que, si elle franchissait la porte, ils partiraient et ne donneraient aucune réponse à ses questions.  
Pour l'instant, feindre l'ignorance était sa meilleure carte à jouer.

_ Et là? Elle fait quoi?  
_ Elle a regardé dans notre direction, un court instant, mais elle a rien remarqué apparemment.  
_ Normal.  
_ Cette femme n'a rien de conventionnel. Crois-moi. J'ai eu affaire à elle après la fameuse... affaire.  
_ Eh!  
Il reçut un coup de coude de la part de son collègue.  
_ Voiture suspecte en approche. déclara-t-il.  
Les deux hommes observèrent avec attention le véhicule rouler jusqu'à la rue adjacente de la maison de Cuddy  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?  
_ Appel le central. Il est presque 22h. On ne rend pas visite à cette heure là.

Éreintée, la doyenne décida qu'il était temps qu'elle rejoigne sa chambre à coucher.  
Elle traversa le couloir d'un pas las, jusqu'à la pièce qu'elle supportait de moins en moins. Voir ce lit désespérément vide la déprimait un peu plus chaque jour.  
En un mois, elle avait pris l'habitude de profiter de la chaleur de corps de House, de sentir sa présence à ses côtés, dans ce lit... A présent froid et inhospitalier.

**vvv**

_ Encore le nez dans la paperasse!  
Elle leva furtivement le regard de son dossier et vit son compagnon retirer son haut et monter sur le lit.  
_ J'ai pris du retard. déclara-t-elle en replongeant dans les comptes de l'hôpital, tentant en vain de chasser de son esprit l'image du diagnosticien, à moitié nu.  
_ C'est pas marrant. bougonna-t-il en se glissant sous les couvertures.  
_ Tu avais prévu autre chose?  
Il se colla à elle et marmonna quelque chose contre sa hanche droite.  
_ Hum... Je vois. dit Cuddy d'un air entendu.  
Il glissa la main le long de sa jambe et embrassa sa cuisse. Elle frissonna.  
_ J'ai pris du retard... En partie à cause de toi.  
_ Mmmh... fit-il contre sa cuisse.  
Elle ferma un instant les yeux alors que sa main remontait jusqu'à son entre jambe.  
_ Tu ne m'aides pas vraiment là...  
Elle sentit ses dents entrer en contact avec sa peau et frémit.  
_ House... souffla-t-elle.  
_ Tu as quelque chose en dessous?  
_ Contrairement à toi, nous sommes presque en décembre... Et j'ai froid.  
_ J'ai peut être le moyen de te réchauffer...  
Sa main s'insinua un peu plus loin, provoquant chez la doyenne un nouveau frisson.

Elle lui lança un regard réprobateur mais ne le repoussa pas. Cet homme avait l'art et la manière de la déconcentrer. Au moment où il s'était couché à ses côtés, elle avait su qu'il lui serait impossible de travailler. Et puis... En apportant ce dossier avec elle, dans ce lit... C'est un peu ce qu'elle recherchait. Être brutalement tirée de son travail par cet homme qui la rendait folle... Dans tous les sens du terme.

_ Culotte en soie, j'adore ça.  
_ Hou...  
Il tira sa jambe en arrière, de façon à l'allonger et la ramener à sa hauteur.  
_ Se... finit-elle en se retrouvant face à face avec l'homme.  
_ Tu l'as fait exprès n'est-ce pas...  
Elle lui sourit.  
_ Tu sais que ça m'excite de te voir dans cette tenue, en train de travailler. Parce que tu sais que je respecte, adore la femme moderne et indépendante, travailleuse, douée dans sa profession et la femme belle, à la fois classe et sexy, et troublante dans ses nuisettes blanches. Et cerise sur le gâteau! Une petite culotte en soie qui me nargue de ne pas l'avoir encore retirée.  
_ Et ça marche? demanda-t-elle en entourant son cou de ses bras.  
_ Une paire de lunettes et tu m'achèves.  
Son sourire s'élargit.  
_ J'y penserai.  
Elle l'attira vers elle et l'embrassa.  
Après une tendre étreinte, elle lui murmura d'une voix suave :  
_ Ma petite culotte commence à s'impatienter.  
**  
vvv**

_ Véhicule suspect en stationnement devant le sujet de surveillance. A bord, il y a deux hommes. L'un est d'origine indienne et l'autre... d'origine...  
_ Pakistanaise. lui souffla son collègue.  
_ Pakistanaise. Demande autorisation d'arrêter les suspects. A vous.  
Silence au bout de la ligne.  
Les deux agents portaient déjà une main alerte sur la crosse de leurs armes.  
_ _Autorisation accordée._  
Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un regard éloquent puis descendirent de leur voiture, doigt sur la gâchette.

Cuddy rebroussa chemin. Elle n'arriverait jamais à fermer l'œil sans prendre au préalable un somnifère. Alors qu'elle entrait dans la cuisine, son regard fut attiré par un mouvement anormal, en face de chez elle. Elle se rapprocha de la fenêtre et vit deux silhouettes s'élancer en silence vers une Ford grise, arme au poing. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle reconnut les occupants de la voiture.  
_ Nom de Dieu!  
Elle s'élança vers la porte d'entrée, attrapant au passage son manteau.

Les deux agents arrivèrent rapidement jusqu'à la voiture, chacun prenant position de part et d'autre du véhicule.

D'un accord tacite, ils chargèrent en un même mouvement. Tout se passa alors très vite. Les deux portières de devant furent ouvertes à la volée et les deux occupants tirés par le col. Leur tordant le bras, les deux agents les plaquèrent contre la voiture.  
_ F.B.I! s'écrièrent-ils à l'unisson.  
Les deux prisonniers s'échangèrent des regards ahuris.  
_ Mais... On... On a rien fait... balbutia le premier.  
D'un habile coup de pied, l'agent lui écarta les jambes. Il enfonça l'arme dans ses côtes et accentua sa prise.  
_ Vous avez le droit de garder le si...  
_ Messieurs!  
Les quatre hommes tournèrent la tête en direction de la doyenne qui avançait vers eux d'un pas ferme.  
Quand elle arriva enfin à leur niveau, elle salua les deux officiers d'un hochement de tête.  
_ Agents Johnson...  
_ Aucun lien de parenté. ajoutèrent-ils à l'attention des deux autres hommes.  
_ Docteur Taub, docteur Kutner. finit-elle d'un ton sec.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour vos com's ^^_

_v  
_

Cuddy revint dans le salon, plateau en mains.  
_ Je vous ai invité à vous asseoir. dit-elle aux deux agents encore debout.  
Taub et Kutner s'échangèrent un furtif regard avant de remercier d'un hochement de tête la doyenne qui déposait le plateau sur la table basse.  
_ Le café est meilleur chaud. Ne jouez pas les fines bouches. dit-elle en prenant place dans son fauteuil.  
Les deux médecins tressautèrent et s'empressèrent de prendre une tasse chacun. Réajustant son châle sur ses épaules, Cuddy fusilla les agents du regard.  
_ Assis!  
Kutner manqua de recracher le liquide dans sa bouche et observa, avec ahurissement, les fédéraux obéir à la doyenne.  
_ Vous avez maigri depuis que nous nous sommes vu. nota l'agent Johnson à peau claire.  
_ Mon compagnon a disparu, je me fais du souci pour lui. Mais là, je ne vous apprends rien de nouveau. répliqua-t-elle d'un ton cassant.  
Taub et Kutner s'échangèrent un regard éloquent.  
_ Si mes mots franchissent ces murs, vous êtes virés. dit-elle à leur attention.  
Ils se crispèrent.  
_ Oh mais rassurez-vous! Tout le monde est au courant! s'exclama Kutner.  
Taub leva les yeux au plafond alors que la doyenne se redressait brusquement.  
_ Que House a disparu! s'empressa d'ajouter Kutner.  
Exaspéré, Taub se pencha vers sa supérieure.  
_ Pas besoin d'être observateur et commère pour comprendre que deux personnes se tournent autour et pas besoin d'être un devin pour savoir que deux personnes partagent le même lit. Quand un homme est frustré, ça se sent. Quand il couche avec une femme, repasse subitement ses chemises et arrive moins en retard, que cet homme est votre boss, que vous connaissez ses habitudes, qu'il s'appelle House et qu'il a vécu une expérience unique, enfermé et torturé en votre compagnie, sachant les curieux sentiments qu'il éprouvait déjà à votre égard, ajouté à cela son côté lunatique qui se réveille avec cette aventure jusqu'à ce que vous vous enfermiez dans une salle de consultation avec lui et fassiez vibrer les murs de votre voix, sans oublier la perte d'un ami cher qui accentue sa vulnérabilité face au sexe opposé, ainsi, après ce fameux épisode de la salle de consultation, il nous est impossible de le joindre chez lui et pendant un mois assez extraordinaire, il paraît plus reposé, moins torturé, on sait qu'il entretient une étroite relation avec une femme, et quand subitement, il disparaît, ne donne pas de nouvelles et que vous semblez ne pas vous en inquiéter, on devine rapidement que vous savez ce qui se passe parce que vous êtes cette fameuse femme.

Le bruit de la tasse que Kutner redéposa sur le plateau extirpa les agents de leur torpeur. Le plus foncé de peau retira un petit appareil de sa poche et le porta à sa bouche.  
_ Le Pakistanais présente un cas de débit de paroles très prononcé. Je le soupçonne d'embrouiller ainsi ses victimes.  
Son collègue lui lança un regard sévère tandis que Taub arquait les sourcils. Kutner pouffa alors de rire, réalisant que le médecin était catalogué en tant que pakistanais.  
_ Je vois... lâcha la doyenne en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.  
_ Je ne suis pas pakistanais. articula Taub. Je suis américain.  
_ Ils disent tous ça. répliqua l'homme en rangeant son dictaphone.  
_ Ce ne sont plus des suspects! Ce sont ses employés! rappela son collègue avec agacement.  
_ Au temps pour moi...  
_ Où est House?  
Tous se tournèrent vers Cuddy. Son regard passait d'un agent à l'autre, froid et calculateur.  
_ Je peux boire ce café sans craindre d'être empoisonné? questionna l'agent qui la connaissait.  
_ Essayez pour voir. répondit la doyenne d'une voix vidée de toute émotion.  
Kutner déglutit alors que Taub jetait un regard suspect à son café.  
_ Je suis navré que le sort s'acharne encore sur vous... reprit l'homme en portant la tasse à sa bouche.  
_ Mais?  
Il bu une gorgée puis vrilla son regard dans le sien.  
_ Mais le docteur House ne nous a pas tout dit et son atterrissage forcé en Inde en est une conséquence.  
_ C'est vous qui...  
_ Bien sûr que non! Mais l'Inde est une zone surveillée et nos agents ont immédiatement été mis au courant de son arrivée.  
_ Je ne comprends pas... Vous êtes en train de me dire que c'est lié à cette histoire de virus?  
_ Vous ne vous en doutiez pas? souligna le noir.  
_ Eh bien...  
_ Vous pouvez cesser de jouer à l'ignorante. Nous savons maintenant à qui nous avons à faire. déclara son collègue.  
Cuddy vida sa tasse puis se cala dans son siège.  
_ Alors jouons tous franc jeu et dites moi tout.  
_ Pas devant eux! répliqua le noir en pointant les deux autres médecins du doigt.  
_ Taub, Kutner...  
Ils se raidirent.  
_ Je vous tiendrai au courant. Merci de vous être inquiété pour House.  
_ A vrai dire... commença Kutner.  
Taub lui donna un coup de coude et se leva. La doyenne sourit.  
_ Je vois. Vous êtes venu à cause du cas, persuadés pouvoir me tirer les vers du nez et retrouver votre patron...  
_ On se débrouillera. déclara Taub. Quant à vous, mangez, reconcentrez-vous sur l'hôpital et ne vous laissez pas mener en bateau.  
Elle tiqua à ses mots mais n'ajouta rien. Il salua les agents du F.B.I puis, tirant Kutner par la manche, quitta la maison.

Quand la porte fut refermée, les agents Johnson se détendirent.  
_ Dites-moi tout. dit Cuddy en se penchant vers eux.  
Le plus foncé des deux retira de sa veste un large téléphone portable qu'il alluma.  
_ Le jour même où House s'est retrouvé en Inde, l'un de nos agents est entré en contact avec lui.  
Il lui tendit l'appareil. Elle le saisit avec précautions et détailla la photo qu'il lui présentait.  
_ Bouton du bas pour faire défiler. lui montra-t-il.

Cuddy retint son souffle en voyant House sur les photos. Il semblait en bonne en santé ce jour là... Elle les fit défiler et prit un certain plaisir à regarder ces photos... Les plus récentes qu'elle ait de lui. Elle s'arrêta sur l'une d'elles où House, accouder à un comptoir de bar, était en pleine discussion avec un homme.

_ Qui est-ce?  
_ L'un de nos agents. Kevin Spears.  
Elle releva la tête vers eux.  
_ Il est mort deux jours après que ces photos aient été prises. continua le Johnson noir.  
_ On l'a retrouvé pendu à sa chambre d'hôtel. Meurtre maquillé en suicide. ajouta son collègue.  
Le cœur de Cuddy rata un battement.  
_ Et House? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.  
_ Disparu. répondirent les agents.  
L'espoir gonfla les poumons de la doyenne.  
_ Ces photographies n'ont pas été prises par un de vos agents n'est-ce pas?  
_ Rien ne vous échappe.  
Elle se figea en croisant le regard du diagnosticien.  
_ Il l'a découvert?  
_ Oui. Keïra Rassamy, un activiste pakistanais. Recherché par nos autorités. Après s'être occupé de son cas, notre agent a hérité de l'appareil photo qu'on a retrouvé dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

Cuddy, qui n'écoutait plus vraiment les fédéraux, se cala dans son fauteuil, détaillant avec amour les traits du diagnosticien.

_ Rassamy... reprit l'un des agents. Fait parti d'un groupe terroriste qui construit son capital sur des enlèvements. C'est comme ça qu'ils gagnent leur vie et obtiennent de quoi s'acheter des armes. Ils enlèvent les étrangers et les rendent en un ou plusieurs morceaux contre une rançon.

Étrangers? Morceaux? Rançon? La doyenne tressaillit.

_ Vous pensez qu'ils ont House?  
_ Nous attendons qu'ils entrent en contact avec vous...  
_ Je comprends votre subite attention à mon égard...  
_ Ce n'est pas tout. prévint le Johnson blanc. Nous savons que ce groupe tient en détention le professeur Murech Bashir...  
_ Cet homme a travaillé avec Flammel!  
_ Et depuis six mois, aucune rançon n'a été réclamé. Nous savons aussi qu'un groupe d'anciens soldats de l'armée rouge est entré en contact avec ce groupe-ci après que Mac Vaughen leur ait donné...  
_ La formule du remède contre le virus. finit Cuddy en grinçant des dents. Pourquoi cette pourriture ne moisit-elle pas encore en prison? Pourquoi Vaughen court-il toujours?  
_ C'est un ancien agent de la C.I.A. déclara le noir à mi-voix.  
Cuddy se figea.  
_ Se faire passer pour un membre de la C.I.A auprès de votre compagnon était une semi-vérité. avoua-t-il.  
_ Docteur Cuddy...  
Elle planta son regard dans celui de l'autre agent.  
_ Soyons clairs... Une bonne fois pour toute... Il n'y a jamais eu de virus.  
Ahurie, la doyenne manqua de faire tomber le portable que l'agent noir lui prit immédiatement des mains.  
_ Je... Je ne comprends plus rien... balbutia-t-elle.  
_ Cette histoire de virus est une histoire montée de toute pièce par Vaughen lui même afin d'embobiner Florence Nernie qui, à l'époque, rêvait de devenir une grande criminelle. Ils ont alors enrôlé en France un groupe activiste de femmes, menées par Mégane Locke, persuadée d'être bientôt détentrice d'un virus qui lui permettrait de mettre les gouvernements et autres organisations criminelles à sa botte. Les rangs des françaises ont été très vite gonflés par l'arrivée d'espagnoles, dont Maria Juantelina. Mac Vaughen a utilisé un poison alors inconnu par tous ces gens et leur à fait croire qu'il s'agissait du virus. Il a donné des échantillons à plusieurs organisations criminelles qui ont commencé alors à se faire la guerre puis il a balancé le nom de Flammel, faisant croire à l'existence d'un remède sous forme de formule...  
_ Un poison inconnu? souligna la doyenne, atterrée par ce qu'elle entendait.  
_ Prototype de notre cru...  
Elle soupira.  
_ Donc, ce salopard, s'est joué de toutes ces petites organisations pour mettre la main sur... Sur quoi au juste?  
_ C'est là le hic... Nous ne savons pas de quoi il s'agit... dit le noir.  
_ Et nous soupçonnons le docteur House d'en savoir plus que nous. ajouta son collègue.  
_ Il ne sais r...  
_ Il savait très bien que ce virus n'existait pas. Nous avons retrouvé des notes de Mac Vaughen où celui-ci écrivait que le docteur House avait une carte en main dont peu connaissait l'existence et qu'il le soupçonnait d'en savoir long sur ce qu'il recherchait.  
_ House ne savait rien!  
_ Il faudra alors nous expliquer pourquoi, plusieurs mois avant vos enlèvements, le docteur House est à nouveau entré en contact avec Flammel, par téléphone.

Cuddy serra les poings, réfléchissant à vive allure. Pourquoi après tout ce qui s'était passé, pourquoi après avoir perdu Wilson, House aurait-il pu continuer à lui cacher la vérité? Pourquoi la cacher au F.B.I, à elle...  
Ses ongles pénétrèrent sa peau.  
Même enfermé, torturé, menacé... Il aurait joué le jeu? Les aurait-ils mené en bateau?  
Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec hargne.  
Cela expliquerait pourquoi il s'était senti si mal après la mort de Wilson... Pourquoi il répétait sans cesse qu'il en était le responsable...

Son inquiétude laissa place à une colère sourde.  
_ Non... C'est impossible... souffla-t-elle.  
_ Ne le prenez pas comme une offense docteur Cuddy. Mais comme sa façon à lui de préserver votre vie.  
_ Vous vous fichez de moi? cracha-t-elle.  
Les agents gigotèrent, mal à l'aise.  
_ Cet imbécile... Ce ce... Cet abruti! Rha! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir! s'écria-t-elle avec irritation.  
Les fédéraux se lancèrent des regards apeurés.  
_ Pourquoi aurait-il... Et... Mais...  
Elle se leva et jaugea les deux fédéraux qui la questionnèrent du regard.  
_ Pourquoi?  
Les agents Johnson froncèrent les sourcils d'un même geste.  
_ Pourquoi me raconter tout ça?  
Elle recula d'un pas, soudainement suspicieuse. Ils se levèrent.  
_ Pourquoi me confier ces informations? Cette histoire concerne le gouvernement, le F.B.I, la C.I.A et d'autres organisations secrètes que je ne dois même pas soupçonner. Vous mettez au point des poisons, de nouvelles armes biologiques et vous m'en faites part... Comme ça? Alors que je suis une simple citoyenne.  
_ Vous en saviez déjà beaucoup... commença le plus clair de peau.  
_ Je ne savais rien! répliqua-t-elle en reculant d'avantage.  
Elle buta contre son buffet.  
_ De quoi nous soupçonnez-vous au juste?  
_ Je ne sais pas. souffla-t-elle en ouvrant le tiroir sur sa droite.  
_ Docteur Cuddy...  
Elle en sortit une arme à feu qu'elle pointa en direction des agents.  
_ C'est une plaisanterie j'espère?  
_ J'ai été séquestré pour un produit qui n'existe pas, tout le monde a joué un double ou triple jeu et tout le monde s'amuse à berner tout le monde. Y'a de quoi devenir un peu parano, ne croyez-vous pas Mr Johnson?  
_ Si nous avons été francs, c'est parce que nous attendions en retour une forme de confiance...  
_ Et de la coopération. finit son collègue.  
_ Je suis démocrate. Ma coopération, vous pouvez vous la mettre ou je pense. cracha la doyenne en durcissant ses traits.  
_ Ok. fit le Johnson blanc en levant les mains.  
_ Nous sommes là pour votre protection, notre plaque prouve que nous travaillons pour notre patrie. se défendit le noir.  
_ Et mon pistolet prouve que je ne fais plus confiance à personne, même pas à mon laitier.  
_ Tout ça est ridicule. Déposez cet arme docteur Cuddy. ordonna le blanc.  
_ Vous m'avez bien regardé?  
_ Vous êtes fatiguée, l'homme que vous aimez est en danger et vous vous sentez impuissante face à cela. Il a préservé votre vie en mettant la sienne sur la select et vous ne le supportez pas. Ajouté à cela toutes ces nouvelles révélations que vous venez de recevoir comme une gifle. Il y a de quoi décontenancer n'importe qui, mais croyez-nous, même si nos supérieurs risquent de nous tirer les oreilles, nous avons jugé nécessaire de vous tenir au courant. De toute façon, d'une façon ou d'une autre... Vous seriez mise au courant...  
La doyenne baissa lentement son arme.  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas?  
Les deux agents serrèrent les dents.  
_ Vous parliez tout à l'heure de confiance. signala Cuddy.  
_ Nous savons de source sûre que Mac Vaughen est au New Jersey. dit alors le plus clair de peau.

Un lourd silence suivit la déclaration. Un lourd silence rapidement brisé par le bruit d'une arme à feu rencontrant le parquet du salon.  
_ Nous pensons que vous êtes en danger. ajouta l'agent.

La phrase de trop.

Secouée de tremblements de plus en plus violents, la doyenne se dirigea d'un pas saccadé vers le fauteuil le plus proche.

_ Va lui chercher de l'eau.  
Le Johnson noir hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Son collègue ramassa l'arme de Cuddy et la rangea dans le tiroir de sa propriétaire.  
_ J'espère pour vous que vous avez un permis. dit-il avant de lui faire face.  
Elle ne réagit pas, ses yeux fixant un point devant elle... Invisible.  
_ Nous savons que ce nom réveille en vous d'affreux souvenirs et nous nous en excusons.  
_ Tss... Vous n'en avez rien à foutre. rétorqua-t-elle.  
Le deuxième agent revint.  
_ Voilà un peu...  
_ Buvez la votre eau.  
Dépité, l'homme fit demi-tour en marmonnant qu'il n'était pas assez payé pour ça.  
_ Docteur Cuddy... reprit son collègue.  
_ Ce connard m'a sauvé la vie pour mieux me la bousiller par la suite.  
_ Vaughen est un phénomène...  
Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui.  
_ Euh...  
L'homme recula d'un pas.  
_ Pourquoi tant s'acharner? Pourquoi House? Pourquoi moi?  
Elle recommença à fixer son point invisible.  
_ Il a perdu son meilleur ami et j'ai failli le perdre par la suite. Il a fallu... Que je me batte pour qu'il arrête de se saouler nuit et jour et qu'il freine sur sa prise quotidienne d'analgésiques... Et quand, enfin, nous arrivons à voir le bout du tunnel... Ce salopard revient nous plonger le nez en plein dans la merde!  
Johnson grimaça. Cuddy se tourna à nouveau vers lui.  
_ C'est à cause de lui que House est en Inde n'est-ce pas?  
_ Ce n'est pas une certitude mais...  
_ Ça l'amuse tant que ça de nous manipuler? S'il était ancien agent du gouvernement, vous deviez sûrement avoir son profil psychologique. « Gros névrosé » n'était-il pas mentionné sur la couverture de son dossier?  
Le second Johnson revint d'un pas lourd.  
_ Le monde est parfois étrange. déclara-t-il.  
Cuddy sourit tristement.  
_ Je sais...  
_ Nous avons assez abusé de votre temps. Nous devons faire un rapport au central. dit le Johnson blanc.  
_ Tout danger est écarté pour cette nuit. ajouta son collègue.  
_ Il n'y a eu aucun danger. rectifia la doyenne. Mis à part les deux terroristes qui travaillent à mon hôpital bien sûr!

Secouant la tête, les fédéraux sortirent de la maison.  
Cuddy se leva et se posta à la fenêtre afin de voir de ses propres yeux la voiture quitter le quartier. Quand les phares rouges disparurent au coin de rue, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en réajustant le châle sur ses épaules.

Elle resta un instant debout devant sa fenêtre, plongée dans ses pensées puis :  
_ Il existe deux types de personnes : Les philanthropes et les misanthropes. Je fais apparemment partie de la première catégorie. Et vous?  
Du coin de l'œil, elle vit une silhouette se détacher de la pénombre, un verre d'eau en main.  
_ Tout homme qui, à quarante ans, n'est pas misanthrope, n'a jamais aimé les hommes.  
_ On croirait entendre House. dit-elle en se détournant de la fenêtre.  
Son regard croisa celui de John Mac Vaughen qui lui sourit.  
_ Et vous m'en voyez flatté.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre II**

**Bagages et Otage**

**v**

v

**v  
**

_ Le noir est avec vous?  
_ Il s'appelle Mike.  
Cuddy lui passa devant et se dirigea vers la cuisine.  
_ Et oui, il est avec moi. finit Vaughen en vidant son verre.  
_ Que risque-t-il?

Il l'entendit ouvrir le réfrigérateur et devina qu'elle en sortait une bouteille de vin rosé au tintement du verre sur la porte.

_ Je n'ai pas soif merci. déclara-t-il en entrant dans la salle à manger.  
_ Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous en proposer, rassurez-vous.  
_ Effectivement, les alcooliques ne partagent jamais leur bouteille.  
_ Que risque-t-il? demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

Elle le rejoignit et posa la bouteille sur la table. Mac Vaughen prit une chaise et s'y installa.  
_ La chaise électrique. Ou une balle de la part de son coéquipier.  
_ Et ce serait amplement mérité pour un traitre.  
_ Tout à fait.  
_ Il ne gagne pas assez sa vie?  
Elle déboucha la bouteille et la porta à sa bouche.  
John sourit.  
_ Arrêtez ce numéro avec moi! Ça ne marche pas. Vous arrivez peut être à berner les fédéraux avec brio mais pour réussir à me berner moi...  
La doyenne envoya valser la bouteille plus loin sur la table.  
_ Vous n'êtes pas infaillible...  
_ Mais je lis en vous comme dans un livre ouvert. Je sais qu'à la première occasion, vous essaierez de vous débarrasser de moi, par exemple.  
_ Je ne tue pas...  
_ Mais vous êtes prête à vous allier à un homme recherché dans six états, quitte à trahir votre patrie pour un autre homme qui ne mérite sûrement pas tant d'attention.  
Cuddy lui lança un regard railleur.  
_ J'ai tendance à oublier que vous êtes sans cœur!  
_ Deuxième point commun avec celui que vous aimez, ça me plait ça.  
_ Je crois que je vais vous tuer maintenant, ça m'évitera de devoir vous supporter à longueur de temps.  
L'homme éclata de rire puis se pencha vers la bouteille que la doyenne s'empressa d'agripper.  
_ Je pensais avoir été assez claire pourtant. Vous n'êtes pas mon invité.  
Mac Vaughen se cala dans son siège et la scruta un long moment.  
_ Vous croyez à leur histoire?  
_ Si c'était le cas, vous auriez déjà reçu cette bouteille sur le crâne.  
Nouveau sourire. Décidément, cette femme était épatante.  
_ Vous n'avez pas peur de moi?  
_ Non.  
_ Vous n'avez plus rien à perdre...  
Cuddy contourna la table et s'assit.  
_ Vous ne venez pas à mes côtés?  
_ Mike a dû être surpris de vous voir.  
_ Plutôt oui mais comme vous, il est bon acteur. J'ai adoré quand vous avez eu cette crise. Vous convulsiez presque! Et quand vous m'avez traité de tous les noms et...  
_ Ça, je le pensais.  
_ Cool.  
_ Vous êtes responsable de la mort de Wilson.  
_ Pas tout à fait...  
_ Pourquoi la C.I.A a-t-elle envoyé House en Inde?  
En plus d'être épatante, elle avait le don de passer du coq à l'âne.  
_ Ils le manipulent depuis le jour où ils ont embarqué le corps de votre ami.  
John tira une longue enveloppe de sa veste et la fit glisser sur la table.  
_ Je crois que j'ai trouvé comment me faire pardonner de la mort du docteur Wilson.  
La doyenne attrapa l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit sans lâcher Vaughen du regard.  
_ Jetez y un coup d'œil. dit John avec un grand sourire.  
Elle sortit un paquet de feuilles glacées qu'elle contempla avec un regard ahuri. Mac Vaughen jubilait.  
_ Qu'est-ce que...  
_ La C.I.A est passée maître dans l'art de la manipulation.  
_ C'est... C'est...  
_ James Wilson, le vrai, l'unique, le seul. En parfaite santé, dans un quartier chic du Caire.

De gestes brouillons, la doyenne porta la bouteille de vin à sa bouche. Après trois gorgées, elle grogna :  
_ Cet alcool n'est pas assez fort.  
_ Au moins, il vous permettra de garder vos esprits.  
_ Il... Il est vivant?  
_ Retenu par le gouvernement.  
_ J'ai du mal à saisir leur objectif.  
_ Ils manipulent votre ami...  
_ Compagnon. rectifia la doyenne d'un ton méprisant.  
_ Parce qu'ils sont persuadés qu'il est le seul à pouvoir mettre la main sur les travaux du professeur Flammel.  
_ Et ils ont raison?  
Mac Vaughen hocha la tête.  
_ Je pense oui. Vous êtes forcément plus consciente des performances de votre c-o-m-p-a-g-n-o-n. Non?  
_ Arrêtez d'essayer d'être plus spirituel que House, vous vous y prenez très mal.

Elle reporta son attention sur les photos qu'elle détailla avec une plus grande attention. Comme si fusionner avec le papier lui permettrait de savoir s'il ne s'agissait pas encore d'un piège. Pourtant, l'une des photos prises en gros plan prouvait bien qu'il s'agissait de son ancien employé. Assis sur un divan, verre en main, il était en pleine discussion avec un homme en djellaba. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Cuddy et une larme coula le long de sa joue droite.

_ Il est vivant... souffla-t-elle.  
_ Et House est sûrement au courant.  
Elle releva la tête.  
_ J'étais moi aussi persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un virus. ajouta-t-il.  
_ Et je dois vous croire?  
_ Faites comme vous voulez.  
_ Vous êtes aussi manipulateur que les fédéraux.  
_ Vous même l'avez souligné, vous êtes une simple citoyenne. Mis à part les photos, Rassamy et Bashir, tout ce qu'ils vous ont raconté est un ramassis de conneries! Je fais cavalier seul. J'ai manipulé Florence en la séduisant, mais au final, je me suis fait avoir moi aussi, par mon employeur qui s'avérait être de la C.I.A. Et c'est pour me venger de ces salauds que je veux bien vous aider à retrouver House.  
Prenant appui sur ses coudes, Cuddy croisa les mains sous son menton et soupira.  
_ Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils refusaient de nous rendre le corps... Pourquoi êtes-vous persuadé qu'ils ont mis House au courant?  
_ Pour qu'il se bouge un peu le cul. Il voudra aller au bout de l'énigme, partir à sa recherche, surtout quand il n'aura plus rien à perdre...  
_ Plus rien? souligna la doyenne.  
_ Quand vous serez morte.  
Cuddy ouvrit puis referma la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne réussisse à franchir ses lèvres.  
_ En tout cas, ils vont l'en persuader. ajouta John.  
_ Vous l'avez localisé?  
_ Non...

Elle ferma les yeux afin de trier le flot d'informations qui arrivait à son cerveau. Une récapitulation devenait nécessaire.

_ Donc... Vous avez quitté la C.I.A pour X raison qui ne m'intéresse pas. Vous êtes recherché par Interpol, un homme entre en contact avec vous et vous propose un job. Comme vous avez une dent contre le gouvernement, vous êtes ravi à l'idée de voler un projet top secret... Mais voilà, l'homme qui vous a embauché faisait partie de la C.I.A et il s'agissait là d'une... Récupération?  
Mac Vaughen hocha la tête.  
_ Donc Flammel travaillait pour le ministère de la défense contre son gré.  
Nouveau hochement de tête.  
_ Cet homme... Vous êtes un triple idiot, soit dit en passant...  
Un rictus étira les lèvres de l'homme.  
_ Emporté dans un élan euphorique de foutre le bordel, vous n'avez pas jugé bon d'enquêter sur votre employeur.  
John grinça des dents mais ne releva pas la remarque.  
_ Donc, cet homme vous manipule afin de mettre la main sur le projet pour lequel ils avaient enrôlé Flammel. D'où le suicide de l'homme... Mais pourquoi ne pas détruire la formule ou que sais-je encore?  
Mac Vaughen haussa les épaules.  
_ Les fédéraux n'ont peut être pas tort au sujet de House...  
_ Cette histoire de notes...  
_ C'est vrai. Moi aussi je soupçonne votre A-mant d'être impliqué dans cette affaire. En tout cas d'en savoir plus qu'il ne veut le laisser entendre.  
Cuddy le fusilla du regard puis posa ses mains à plat sur la table.  
_ Wilson est gravement touché, les fédéraux emportent son corps et nous font croire qu'il est mort afin de nous rendre plus vulnérables.  
_ Et de voir votre capacité à vous remettre d'une telle situation.  
_ Résultats satisfaisants?  
_ Largement.  
Elle se redressa et s'adossa au dossier de son siège.  
_ Qu'avez-vous fait de la formule? A qui l'avez-vous vendu si ce n'est à la C.I.A? Ou même au F.B.I...  
John Mac Vaughen se pencha vers elle et planta son regard dans le sien.  
_ Je n'ai jamais eu de formule en ma possession. On m'a devancé.  
Cuddy cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Dans d'autres circonstances, ça aurait pu être drôle...  
_ Vous rigolez là?  
_ Si j'avais donné cette putain de formule à la con, vous croyez que les fédéraux seraient en train de lécher le cul de la C.I.A en essayant de vous manipuler et de manipuler House? Vous croyez que, si ils étaient arrivés à leur fin, ils vous auraient fait croire à la mort de votre ami? Et seraient en train de chercher la formule? Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit mais ce que Flammel a caché dans la canne de House, n'est pas en possession des États-Unis. Quand je suis allé à l'appartement, la canne avait disparu. Pendant une fraction de seconde, j'ai cru que House s'était fichu de moi, mais après réflexion ça me paraissait peu probable.  
_ Et pourquoi?  
_ Parce qu'au moment où il a avoué l'emplacement de la formule, il était désespéré et ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, que vous vous en sortiez vivants. Dans ces moments là, il nous est impossible de mentir.  
_ Et vous êtes toujours persuadé qu'il n'a pas de cœur?  
Mac Vaughen secoua la tête en pouffant de rire. Ce qui eut l'effet d'irriter la doyenne au plus haut point.  
_ Le désespoir n'est pas une preuve d'humanité. dit-il enfin en lui lançant un regard moqueur.  
Croisant les bras, Cuddy le toisa avec tant de mépris qu'un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

_ Très bien, je vais finir le récapitulatif. reprit-il. Le F.B.I enlève House et l'envoie à Âgra où un agent va commencer la phase numéro un de la manipulation mais voilà... Le troisième groupe, sûrement celui qui est aujourd'hui en possession de la formule, se débarrasse de Spears et enlève House. On sait aussi qu'ils détiennent Murech Bashir qui, lui, est sûrement impliqué dans la confection du je-ne-sais-quoi de Flammel. Pour des raisons qu'on ignore donc... Ces deux hommes sont retenus captifs et franchement, je doute que ce soit pour une demande de rançon. Dépassés, la C.I.A demande aux fédéraux de vous surveiller et d'entrer en contact avec vous, si possible. Ce qu'ils ont fait ce soir, à cause de votre intervention.  
_ Mais leur visite amicale arrive après la votre.  
John Mac Vaughen sourit.  
_ Heureusement pour moi. Sinon je ne serais plus de ce monde si ça avait été le contraire.  
_ Vous pensez qu'ils projetaient de me mettre dans une situation similaire à Wilson? Me faire disparaître pour ensuite faire croire à ma mort?  
Il hocha la tête.  
_ Mais alors? Pourquoi lui révéler que Wilson n'est pas mort? D'après ce que vous avancez, il serait lui aussi déjà mis au courant.  
Elle fronça les sourcils. Décidément, rien n'était vraiment clair dans cette histoire.  
_ J'ai ma petite théorie à ce sujet. Il y a deux possibilités. Soit, le troisième groupe, qui comme moi n'aime pas le gouvernement américain, l'a mis au courant. Soit, chez eux aussi, comme partout ailleurs, il y a des agents des services secrets infiltrés dans leurs rangs. Dans ce cas, la C.I.A voulait qu'il soit mis au courant pour, comme je le disais tout à l'heure, qu'il se bouge le cul. S'ils projettent de lui faire croire que vous n'êtes plus de ce monde, alors il sera brisé. Si on brise cet homme et qu'il ne lui reste plus rien dans sa misérable vie, il se laissera mourir. Vous même l'avez dit aux fédéraux, vous avez failli le perdre une fois. En vous tuant à ses yeux et en ressuscitant Wilson, les fédéraux lui offrent de quoi se raccrocher à la vie : une nouvelle énigme et la possibilité de retrouver son meilleur ami.  
_ Tordus mais efficaces...  
_ Ils sont plutôt fort à ce jeu là ouais.  
Cuddy se leva lentement et avança vers John qui quitta alors son siège.  
_ Wilson est vivant, je suis soulagée et...  
_ L'homme qui a pris ces photos est mort trois jours après. J'ai obtenu ces clichés in extremis. Je doute qu'il soit facile de venir en aide à votre ami. Je crois même qu'il sera plus facile de retrouver House...  
_ Laissez-moi finir. lâcha la doyenne d'un ton péremptoire.

Elle se planta devant lui et le dévisagea d'un air hautain.  
_ Je sais que vous n'en avez rien à foutre de Wilson ou House. Avec ces photos, vous faites à nouveau gage de sincérité. Mais je ne perds pas le nord monsieur Vaughen et je sais que votre objectif est de mettre la main sur le je-ne-sais-quoi de Flammel. Vos sourires désinvoltes et votre petit air de House ne vous fera pas entrer dans mes bonnes grâces. Votre bagou, gardez le pour les putes. Votre indolence, ravalez-la. Je n'oublie pas qui vous êtes et ce que vous avez fait. Et comme vous me l'avez dit il y a une semaine, mon amour inconsidéré pour House pourrait très bien me pousser à tuer. Méditez là-dessus en rentrant au motel ce soir.

Sur ces quelques paroles aussi affutées qu'un poignard, la doyenne passa devant l'homme sans prendre la peine de lui montrer la porte.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire une sortie triomphale, le téléphone sonna, lui glaçant le sang. Elle se figea alors et tourna la tête d'un geste mécanique. Pointant son regard en direction du salon.

Mac Vaughen ne cilla pas. Sûrement à cause du poignard planté en plein dans son estomac. Il lui faudrait un certain temps pour digérer les paroles de la doyenne.

Troisième sonnerie. Comme secouée par une décharge électrique, Cuddy s'ébroua et s'élança vers le salon où elle sauta presque sur le combiné.

De gestes maladroits, elle saisit le téléphone en priant pour entendre la voix de House. Même avec ce qu'elle avait appris ce soir, elle espérait encore... Peut être en vain...  
_ Allô?  
Silence. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Vaughen qui avait enfin bougé et se rapprochait d'elle.  
_ Allô?  
Un crachotement sinistre et l'écho de sa voix lui répondirent. Ses lèvres tremblèrent.  
_ House? se risqua-t-elle.  
Mac Vaughen arriva à sa hauteur. Elle serra le combiné dans ses mains et se détourna pour cacher les larmes qui affluaient à ses yeux.  
_ House... souffla-t-elle.  
Un hoquet guttural, presque inhumain parvint jusqu'à elle, lui glaçant définitivement le sang. Puis... plus rien. La communication fut coupée et un bip assourdissant reprit ses droits. Lui signalant que tout espoir d'entendre la voix du diagnosticien venait d'être anéanti.

D'un geste emprunt d'une profonde lassitude, la doyenne lâcha le combiné puis essuya les quelques larmes qui tentaient de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses joues.

Mac Vaughen croisa les bras et attendit patiemment qu'elle se tourne vers lui mais elle ne le fit pas.  
D'une voix légèrement chevrotante mais ferme, elle déclara :  
_ Nous partons demain.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci beaucoup pour vos com's! Ça me fait très plaisir! Et pour ceux qui pensent être largués... Rassurez-vous! C'est voulu! ;)_

_Dans cette fic, comme dans les autres d'ailleurs, le choix de mes pistes musicale est très poussé. Alors si vous avez la possibilité d'avoir du son et d'écouter pendant la lecture. Surtout, n'hésitez pas!_

v

v

v

**A lire avec Slumdog Millionaire Soundtrack - O... Saya**

v

Des yeux bruns s'écarquillèrent en se posant sur un miroir brisé en milles morceaux.  
Une caisse se renversa.  
Le jeune homme tressauta et lança un regard paniqué derrière lui.  
Des cris s'élevèrent derrière le comptoir. Des cris qui ne traduisaient en rien une quelconque allégresse.  
Il déglutit puis lança un dernier coup d'œil au miroir qu'il venait de briser avant de ramper jusqu'à la porte de derrière.

Recouvrant son linge d'une substance à la fois terreuse et poisseuse, Kutner arriva enfin à une petite ruelle d'où s'élevait un épais nuage de poussière.  
Il sourit.  
Parfait. Il pourrait ainsi se glisser sans problèmes hors du quartier.  
Il se releva en s'époussetant vivement puis s'apprêtait à sortir enfin du magasin quand un bruit de langue qui claque résonna à son oreille gauche.  
_ Et il va où comme ça l'autre?

Le médecin fit un bond en arrière renversant au passage une caisse de verres qui se brisèrent avec fracas.  
Kutner se mordit la lèvre. Après le miroir, voilà qu'il brisait des verres. Sept ans de malheur ajouté à sept fois cinq plus...  
Il fut éjecté de ses pensées quand l'homme qui l'avait surpris tenta de l'agripper au col.  
Il l'esquiva de justesse et s'élança dehors, se masquant le nez et la bouche à l'aide de sa manche.

_ Il est là! s'époumona l'agresseur avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

Le jeune médecin se fraya un chemin dans la ruelle à l'aveuglette, une fumée opaque mêlée à la poussière freinant sa course et restreignant son champ de vision. Il bouscula des corps en mouvement, percuta des caisses, marcha sur quelque chose qui semblait vivant et manqua de rentrer dans un mur.  
Sa respiration devint vite anarchique, un râle caverneux lui tailladant les poumons à chaque fois qu'une bouffée de cet air impur entrait dans son organisme.

L'Inde et son expansion. La bonne blague!  
Le voilà qui se débattait avec une purée de pois, fuyant une bande d'indiens relativement désappointés.  
Pour ne pas dire enragés.

Il n'avait rien demandé pourtant... Juste son chemin... En bousculant au passage une personne apparemment importante et très orgueilleuse.

Les bas fonds de l'Inde. La bonne blague!

Ce lieu était encore plus bas que les bas fonds. Presque sous terre.  
Comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver ici?

Lui et son sens de l'orientation...

_ La bonne blague... marmonna-t-il en réajustant sa manche sur sa bouche.  
Il bifurqua sur la droite et traversa un énième magasin...  
Il croisa une femme en sous vêtements.  
Ah non, ça ce n'était pas un magasin.  
Il leva les yeux au ciel, comme pour souligner sa propre bêtise puis accéléra.

Il était bien trop jeune pour mourir.

_ Je le vois! s'écria-t-on derrière son dos.

Se promettant de se mettre plus sérieusement à la course à pieds, le médecin cessa d'être raisonnable dans sa fuite et se transforma en vrai dératé.  
Effrayant au passage les quelques passants qui croisèrent son chemin.

Dans la panique, il trébucha plusieurs fois, manquant de finir sa course dans une étale ou au sol, avec deux dents en moins.

Et les pas semblaient se multiplier et se rapprocher.

Pourquoi diable le pouvoir de la téléportation n'appartenait pas au simple commun des mortels!

Il courait à présent si vite, qu'il lui semblait ne plus sentir le sol...

Non...

Il ne sentait plus le sol...

Il sautait?

Écarquillant une nouvelle fois les yeux, il jeta un regard en bas et vit le monde souterrain et sa vie défiler devant ses yeux.  
Il s'écrasa alors lourdement sur un balcon, ahuri d'avoir sauté d'aussi loin, et d'aussi haut.  
Comment s'était-il retrouvé en hauteur?

Il secoua la tête. Ce bidonville était un vrai labyrinthe!

Il se releva en grimaçant de douleur puis entendit plusieurs imprécations fuser derrière son dos.  
Il fit volte face et croisa le regard de ses poursuivants, furibonds, bloqués à l'autre bout de ce que semblait être une passerelle.

Un petit sourire narquois fendit ses lèvres tandis qu'il les saluait d'un geste de la main.  
Après un petit rire, il se retourna à nouveau, prêt à retrouver la sortie vers la grande ville.  
Il tomba alors nez à nez avec une vielle femme qui s'appliquait à le fusiller du regard.

_ Oups, désolé. s'excusa-t-il vivement avant de lui passer devant.

Après une dizaine de minutes à errer dans le labyrinthe, Kutner déboucha enfin sur une avenue. La fièvre des passants, commerçants et les nuisances sonores liées pour la plupart au nombre surréaliste de mobylettes le rassurèrent.  
S'époussetant en vain, il reprit une allure se voulant tranquille tout en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil derrière lui.  
Maintenant qu'il avait été dépouillé de son argent, il se retrouvait à pieds. A pieds et essoufflé.

Il croisa le regard éteint d'un officier de police.  
C'était l'heure du thé, aucune chance d'en tirer quoi que ce soit.  
Il soupira, plongea ses mains dans ses poches puis s'appliqua à retrouver le chemin de l'hôtel tout seul et sur ses deux jambes.

Vive les vacances!

Après une heure d'errance, il arriva enfin à destination.  
Un long soupir de soulagement franchit ses lèvres tandis qu'il se présentait à l'accueil.  
Le major d'homme le dévisagea longuement, effaré de le voir dans un tel état de crasse. Mais ne dit mot, se contentant de lui tendre les clefs après avoir bien vérifier son identité.  
Kutner le remercia d'un hochement de tête puis, au lieu de rejoindre sa chambre, se dirigea précipitamment vers le buffet.

Il mourait de faim, mais surtout de soif.

Il plongea sur la première carafe d'eau qu'il aperçut et ne prit pas la peine d'utiliser un verre. Alors qu'il s'appliquait à vider le récipient sous le regard noir de deux européens, il aperçut au loin une silhouette familière, attablée près d'une large fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague.  
Il déglutit. S'il avait encore une chance, il pourrait s'éclipser discrètement et éviter son courroux.  
Il pivota sur ses talons, les muscles crispés...

_ Monsieur! Je vous demanderai une tenue décente dans la salle à manger! s'exclama le major d'homme au loin.

Celui là n'aura aucun pourboire!

Kutner lança un regard apeuré sur sa gauche et croisa avec malheur le regard de sa supérieure qui fronça les sourcils.  
Il se détendit en affichant une attitude penaude et fit signe au major d'homme qu'il irait se changer dès qu'il aurait fini de se faire étriper par la doyenne.  
Elle pivota sur sa chaise et fronça un peu plus les sourcils, ses yeux clairs balayant sa tenue d'un air sévère.

Pourquoi diable le pouvoir de l'invisibilité n'appartenait pas au simple commun des mortels!

Après une légère hésitation, il avança dans sa direction, attrapant au passage une nouvelle carafe d'eau.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

_mdr Lora!_

v

v

La doyenne observa son employé se frayer un chemin entre les tables, se demandant sérieusement pourquoi elle l'avait emmené avec lui.  
Elle voulait être discrète mais avec Kutner...

Elle soupira alors qu'il manquait de renverser le contenu de sa carafe sur une octogénaire asiatique.

Depuis leur arrivée en Inde, il avait mis le feu à sa première chambre d'hôtel , perdu son passeport, manqué de se tordre le cou une bonne dizaine de fois et là...

Elle soupira à nouveau, elle ne voulait même pas savoir où il avait encore bien pu se fourrer!

Néanmoins... Il restait un médecin compétant, mais surtout... Ne mettait pas son nez là où il ne fallait pas.  
Et sa contribution aux conférences lui était d'une aide précieuse. Les médecins indiens étaient bien plus ouverts au teint mat de son employé qu'à sa peau pâle. Elle avait vite, grâce à lui et son irrésistible candeur, trouvé deux trois donateurs et de grandes têtes pensantes pour l'hôpital.  
Le colloque de Dubaï. *  
La couverture idéale afin de trouver une raison officielle pour se rendre en Inde.  
Mac Vaughen le lui avait calmement suggéré le soir de l'appel, alors qu'elle mettait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main dans une valise.  
Oui, elle avait perdu son calme... Qui ne l'aurait pas perdu?  
« Vous êtes surveillée... Il vous faut une bonne raison pour partir. De plus, ils ont embarqué votre billet. »

Cuddy se crispa à cette pensée.  
Foutus fédéraux!

Après avoir retrouvé un certain calme et avoir manqué de se prendre une paire de baffes par Mac Vaughen, elle s'était résignée à patienter. Et à échafauder un plan afin de partir en toute tranquillité tout en brouillant les pistes.  
Le hasard du calendrier lui avait offert son ticket vers le pays des épices.  
Il ne lui restait alors plus qu'à choisir le médecin qui l'accompagnerait.

D'habitude, son choix se portait toujours sur House. La star de son hôpital. L'un des médecins les plus bankable des États Unis. Et bizarrement... Celui avec lequel elle se sentait le plus à l'aise même s'il avait le don de l'exaspérer.  
Elle n'avait pas pris longtemps pour comprendre son engouement envers sa personne. Un simple frôlement de leurs corps la rendant fiévreuse...

Elle sourit tristement à cette pensée, refoulant son envie de fondre en larmes.

_ Je m'excuse! articula Kutner en s'écrasant devant la vieille asiatique.

Cuddy porta une main à sa bouche afin de cacher son sourire qui s'était vite élargi.  
Au moins, son employé avait le don de la détendre malgré lui.

Son deuxième choix n'avait pas été le maladroit de service. Ah ça non! Elle avait même été à milles lieux de penser à lui pour l'accompagner.

Si elle n'avait pas eu House, elle se serait tournée vers Wilson.  
Lui non plus n'était pas disponible...

Elle avait alors décidé de choisir entre ses meilleurs employés. Tous, étant bien sûr les anciens élèves de son compagnon ou les actuels.

Elle avait vite écarté Cameron.  
Elle n'était qu'urgentiste, et un peu trop moralisatrice à son goût. Elle aurait tout de suite voulu savoir pourquoi House ne pointait plus son nez à l'hôpital. Aurait tout de suite décelé son malaise et l'aurait presque agressé pour lui tirer les vers du nez... La consolant au passage...  
Ce n'était vraiment pas ce dont elle avait besoin.

Chase? Un chirurgien bien trop précieux à l'hôpital qui n'aurait pas non plus sa place dans ce congrès. De plus, son flegme devenait de plus en plus exaspérant.  
Taub? Bien trop grincheux et ennuyant. Et elle restait toujours irritée par sa déclaration devant les fédéraux. Il aurait sûrement joué au psychologue en lui lançant des regards éloquents.

Un passe temps aussi partagé par un autre employé : Foreman.  
Mais lui au moins restait impassible et ne se mêlait pas des affaires des autres.  
Un excellent neurologue donc, qui avait déjà eu plusieurs travaux de recherches publiés... et qui avait un certain charisme.  
Malheureusement pour elle, il avait aussi une jambe dans le plâtre.  
Fréquenter Thirteen ne semblait pas que lui attirer de bons avantages.

Thirteen... Elle aussi, parfaite pour l'accompagner. Aussi impassible que son compagnon, calme. Elle semblait se moquer éperdument que House ait disparu ou qu'il ait une relation avec sa patronne. Elle parlait très peu. Un bon point pour Cuddy. Elle savait donc qu'au niveau de sa mission officieuse et de ses plans avec Mac Vaughen, elle ne lui aurait pas posé de problèmes.  
Donc, impassible, douée, discrète... Trop discrète...  
Si discrète qu'elle n'aurait servi à rien aux conférences.  
Et il fallait qu'elle s'occupe de son homme plâtré.

La doyenne s'était donc tournée vers Kutner qui n'avait cessé de sautiller autour d'elle quand il avait appris qu'elle prévoyait un voyage en Inde.  
La terre de ses ancêtres, l'un des pays les plus avancés en médecine.  
Le paradis pour lui. Une occasion de renouer avec ses racines sans se détacher de sa passion et métier.  
Il avait été si touchant sur le moment, les yeux flamboyant de joie et de reconnaissance...

Elle avait vite déchanté...

Un bruit de chaise se renversant la tira de ses pensées.  
Elle tressaillit quand il manqua de s'étaler sur le sol.

Il était vraiment en piteux état... Mais ne semblait pas blessé.

Avec Foreman ou Thirteen ou même le concierge, elle n'assisterait pas à ce genre de spectacle.

Elle soupira pour la énième fois.  
Il arriva enfin à destination.

_ Désolé. s'excusa-t-il en haussant les épaule et en manquant de renverser le reste de la carafe sur sa supérieure.  
_ Que vous est-il encore arrivé? demanda-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.  
Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle lui fit signe de se taire.  
_ Non... Finalement, je ne veux rien savoir. Moins j'en saurai, mieux je me porterai.  
Il hocha la tête d'un air dépité.  
_ Faites plus attention. lui récita-t-elle. J'aimerais vous ramener en entier en Amérique.  
Il sourit, amusé puis lui montra le major d'homme du pouce.  
_ Je crois qu'il a des envies de meurtre. signala-t-il.  
_ Alors allez vous changer... Non. Prenez carrément un bain.  
Il ne bougea pas.  
_ Oui? s'enquit la doyenne en se penchant légèrement vers lui.  
_ Ça va?  
Elle se raidit.  
_ Pourquoi ça n'irait pas?  
_ Je ne sais pas si c'est un effet d'optique parce que vous étiez éloignée mais... Vous ne donniez pas vraiment l'air de vous extasier sur la vue.  
Il lui montra d'un signe de tête le Taj Mahal.  
_ Je le préfère de près. répliqua-t-elle.  
_ Depuis que nous sommes arrivés à Agrâ, et je n'ai pas trop saisi pourquoi nous avons fait ce détour... Vous semblez de plus en plus démoralisée. Nous sommes au Amarvilâs An Oberoi Resort! Et vous semblez vous en moquer éperdument!  
_ Vous aussi. rétorqua-t-elle en le détaillant d'un regard noir.  
Kutner gigota légèrement mais n'en démordit pas, s'aventurant sur des pentes ardues.  
_ C'est à cause du Docteur House?  
_ Le major d'homme va bientôt sortir le fusil de chasse. lui glissa-t-elle, la gorge serrée.  
_ Nous ne sommes pas ici uniquement pour le colloque n'est-ce pas?

Finalement, choisir Cameron n'aurait pas été une si mauvaise idée.

_ Moins vous en saurez...  
_ Mieux vous vous porterez?  
_ Mieux vous, vous porterez. rectifia-t-elle.  
Il déglutit.  
_ Cantonnez vous à ce pourquoi je vous ai demandé de m'accompagner. lui implora-t-elle en baissant la voix.  
Il fronça les sourcils puis remarqua qu'elle ne regardait plus dans sa direction, mais derrière lui.  
Il se détourna d'elle et suivit son regard, apercevant alors John Mac Vaughen se rapprocher vivement d'eux.

Comprenant pourquoi elle avait subitement baissé d'un ton, il s'effaça pour laisser la place à l'homme qui ne semblait pas être de bonne humeur.

Quand Mac Vaughen arriva à leur niveau, il ne put s'empêcher de le toiser discrètement. Il ne l'appréciait vraiment pas. Cet homme dégageait un mauvais karma. Et les regards qu'il lançait à sa supérieure n'étaient pas vraiment de bon augure pour son boss.

_ Que se passe-t-il? s'inquiéta la doyenne en se redressant.  
_ Je n'ai pas pu l'approcher!

Kutner tendit l'oreille en faisant mine de détailler la carafe qu'il avait toujours en main.

_ Il devait me recevoir! Et au moment où je devais le rencontrer, il y a eu du boucan à l'étage inférieur. J'ai entendu des éclats de voix. Un étranger qui aurait apparemment mis le souk! Ses hommes l'ont poursuivi dans tout « Slumcity » et au final, lui est rentré dans son quartier général, apparemment furieux.

Kutner se figea.  
Cuddy tourna lentement la tête vers lui.  
_ Je ne sais pas qui est cet imbécile qui... commença John en suivant son regard.  
Le jeune médecin tressaillit.  
_ Je retire ce que j'ai dit. finit Vaughen en le détaillant d'un regard meurtrier.  
Un frisson parcourut Kutner.  
_ Mais quel boulet! s'exclama finalement l'homme antipathique avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner d'un pas rageur.  
_ Kutner... souffla la doyenne d'une voix brisée.  
Il lui lança un regard sincèrement désolé, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi elle semblait si abattue. Et pourquoi Mac Vaughen, un soit disant pharmacien, s'était rendu dans le bidonville pour trouver un homme pas franchement fréquentable.  
_ Pourquoi... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au juste?  
_ Vous avez anéanti notre seule chance d'approcher le seul homme capable de nous donner une piste sur House.  
Elle se leva d'un geste las puis lui passa devant sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

Le corps flasque de stupeur, le jeune médecin se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche; se demandant si ce voyage était une si bonne idée.

TBC...

v

_* Rassurez-vous! Je connais un minimum ma carte du monde xD.  
"Mais que fait Dubaï en Inde?" me direz-vous.  
L'explication viendra dans les prochaines suites._


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! Elles me font toutes très plaisir ^^. Heureuse de vous savoir embarqués dans mon histoire. Je vous poste cette suite comme une sorte de fin d'épisode avant un long break (les examens vont s'enchainer pendant deux semaines)._

_Pour ce qui est de Speed Hating, rassurez-vous, je ne vous ai pas oublié! J'ai juste passé ma clef usb a quelqu'un qui ne connait pas le terme "retour à son propriétaire". D'ici le milieu de la semaine, cette personne bouffera sa pierre tombale via les pissenlits! (oui, je suis quelqu'un de très pacifique!) _

_Bonne lecture!  
_

**v**

**v**

Abdoul Keira. Il avait vaguement entendu ce nom pendant son excursion accidentelle dans le bidonville. Était-ce lui qui avait fait la connaissance de son pied?  
Kutner frissonna à cette pensée.  
Dire qu'il avait marché sur le pied du mafieux le plus influent de la ville, sinon de l'Inde.  
John Mac Vaughen avait raison. C'était un boulet!  
Et à cause de lui, le moral de la doyenne n'était pas au beau fixe.  
Elle ne sortait même plus de sa chambre.  
Voilà deux jours qu'il n'avait pas aperçu sa silhouette...

Il soupira de dépit.

_ Tiens, l'idiot du village.  
Il leva vivement les yeux vers Mac Vaughen qui prit une chaise et s'installa à sa table.  
_ Là au moins, vous êtes présentable.  
Kutner le fusilla du regard.  
_ Toujours cloitrée dans sa chambre?  
_ Pourquoi ne pas vérifier par vous même? Vous semblez tant tenir à elle...  
Mac Vaughen se crispa. Le jeune médecin prit ses distances.  
_ Je quoi?  
Kutner héla un serveur qui l'ignora, à son plus grand désespoir.  
_ Je quoi? répéta John dans un sifflement.  
_ Vous n'êtes pas pharmacien n'est-ce pas?  
_ Si tu tiens un minimum à la vie bonhomme, évite de pointer ton nez vers moi.  
Kutner déglutit et tendit bien haut la main pour qu'un serveur se rapproche.  
_ Grâce à ta géniale aventure, je dois me démerder autrement pour approcher Keira... Ou retrouver l'autre con.  
Le jeune médecin tiqua à l'usage du terme employé pour désigner son boss.  
_ Et je dois faire ça avant que Lisa ne décide de s'en charger sur un coup de tête...  
_ Docteur Cuddy. rectifia Kutner.  
Mac Vaughen lui lança un regard noir.  
_ Va te faire écraser par une voiture, histoire de te faire oublier deux minutes. lui suggéra-t-il avant de prendre congé de sa personne.

Quand il disparut de son champ de vision, Kutner laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.  
Décidément... L'Inde n'avait plus rien d'attrayant...

vvv

_ Tu maitrises la langue. Un bon point pour nous.  
House sourit.  
_ C'est ta façon toute particulière de me demander de prendre des vacances?  
_ Ce ne sont pas des vacances. rectifia Cuddy. Mais un colloque.  
_ Ah oui! J'avais oublié que le mot : « vacances » ne faisait pas parti de ton jargon.  
Il lui lança un regard moqueur puis se resservit en poulet.  
_ Tu es mal placé pour me sortir ça. rétorqua-t-elle, vexée.  
_ Ce poulet au curry, c'est vraiment quelque chose! dit-il en mâchant gaiment.  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis planta sa fourchette dans sa salade.  
_ Ne pas partir ne signifie pas profiter des vacances. D'ailleurs, je trouve que j'en ai pas assez.  
_ C'est sûrement parce que tu prends déjà des vacances au sein même de l'hôpital!  
Elle fourra une feuille de salade dans sa bouche en le fusillant du regard.  
Il pointa son couteau dans sa direction avec un sourire hilare.  
_ Je t'ai froissée!  
_ Non!  
Il posa ses couverts avec douceur, la dévisageant avec ce même sourire moqueur... Particulièrement agaçant.  
_ Tu es une accro du boulot...  
_ J'ai des responsabilités...  
_ Et aujourd'hui, je crois que tu vis avec un homme.  
_ C'est un reproche? demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.  
_ Apparemment je m'exprime mal...  
_ Apparemment oui!  
Elle coupa court à la conversation en se levant brusquement.

Elle débarrassa son assiette sans lui accorder le moindre regard puis se dirigea vers la cuisine.  
_ Apparemment ouais... murmura House à son poulet.  
Un tintement agressif lui signala que la doyenne faisait la vaisselle avec irritation.  
Il se leva alors et boita vers la cuisine.  
L'objectif du jour : sauver la malheureuse assiette de la poigne de Cuddy.

Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, elle lui lança un furtif regard avant de reporter son attention sur la fourchette qu'elle déformait presque tant elle appuyait dessus.  
_ Ce n'était pas un reproche...  
Elle saisit le couteau, il émit un mouvement de recul.  
Elle soupira face à son attitude.  
_ Tu es ridicule!  
Il reprit alors sa place initiale en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
_ Cuddy...  
_ Oui chéri? s'enquit-elle d'un ton ironique.  
_ Tu viens de briser mon fantasme du soir là. fit-il remarquer en grimaçant.  
Un affreux rictus barra le visage de sa compagne.  
_ Et là, ceux du mois.  
_ Tu as fini de manger? coupa-t-elle, de plus en plus abrupte.  
_ Par : « tu vis avec un homme », j'entendais bien...  
_ Que je vivais avec toi. finit-elle en ouvrant grand les yeux.  
_ Que nous étions moins frustrés, légèrement moins malheureux et en droit de passer plus de temps seul à seule et pourquoi pas dans un lieu différent de la maison. finit-il en un souffle.

La doyenne chancela légèrement, déstabilisée par la réplique.  
Après deux semaines de vraie vie commune elle n'aurait jamais pensé que House puisse penser de la sorte à propos de leur situation.  
Il semblait vouloir se projeter dans le futur...

Elle secoua légèrement la tête.  
Non, là elle se jouait un film. Il venait juste de lui avouer...  
Elle entrouvrit la bouche, ébahie.  
Il venait juste de lui avouer qu'il était heureux avec elle.

Elle déglutit difficilement, la gorge nouée d'émotion.  
Quant à lui, soudain mal à l'aise, il s'évertuait à retirer une poussière inexistante de sa manche droite.

_ House... prononça-t-elle enfin.  
Il se figea.  
Un timide sourire étira les lèvres de la doyenne.  
_ Tu as fini de manger?  
Il resta un instant sans voix, la dévisageant bizarrement.  
Elle arqua les sourcils.  
Il leva les yeux au ciel.  
_ Toujours tout faire dans cette baraque. marmonna-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Il la saisit par les hanches afin de la coller à lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.  
Elle lâcha le couteau dans l'évier puis entoura sa nuque de ses bras, répondant à ses baisers avec fougue.

Après une longue étreinte, il se détacha enfin d'elle, haletant.  
Paupières closes, la doyenne laissa ses talons rencontrer le sol.  
Elle soupira de contentement alors que son compagnon nichait sa tête dans son cou.  
_ Et si on partait en Inde maintenant? proposa-t-elle.  
Il releva la tête et croisa son regard flamboyant.  
_ Ça me plairait bien mais madame a des responsabilités. répliqua-t-il avec une moue enfantine.  
_ Dommage...  
Il l'embrassa furtivement avant d'ajouter :  
_ Par contre, quand nous serons à ce colloque. Promets-moi de te détendre un peu et de sécher quelques heures de cours.  
Elle rit silencieusement, amusée par son air de gosse.  
_ Ok.  
Il l'embrassa à nouveau, pressant délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes.  
_ Mmh... fit-elle.  
Il se dégagea légèrement, intrigué.  
_ Ce poulet au curry... C'est vraiment quelque chose!  
Il éclata de rire puis la serra un peu plus contre lui.

vvv

Cuddy frissonna puis rouvrit les yeux.  
_ Vous n'avez pas touché à votre assiette. déclara Kutner en rapprochant son visage du sien.

Elle fit un bon en arrière sous l'effet de la surprise et manqua de se retrouver à terre. Elle se rattrapa de justesse au drap du lit et se redressa tant bien que mal en portant la main gauche à son cœur.

_ Nom de D... Kutner! s'écria-t-elle, échevelée.  
Son employé grimaça.  
_ Désolé. s'excusa-t-il en prenant ses distances.  
_ Vous voulez que je fasse un arrêt cardiaque? Comment avez-vous fait pour entrer dans ma chambre?  
_ Le balcon donne un léger accès...  
_ Léger? releva Cuddy.  
_ Il a quand même fallu que je saute.  
_ Bon sang Kutner! Vos ancêtres sont des indiens pas des macaques! s'énerva-t-elle en se levant. Sortez de ma chambre!

Le jeune homme trépigna nerveusement mais resta à sa place.

Cuddy soupira.

Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi Cameron?

Elle soupira à nouveau.

_ Je m'inquiète pour vous. lâcha enfin son employé.

Elle se figea de stupeur.

Depuis Wilson, aucun de ses employés ne lui avaient sorti une telle chose...

_ Je... Je... balbutia-t-elle.  
_ Vous devriez manger! déclara Kutner avec un sourire se voulant réconfortant. Ce poulet au curry est vraiment bon!  
Elle sourit tristement puis haussa les épaules.  
_ Merci...

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Kutner qui se figea d'étonnement.  
_ Je... Euh... balbutia-t-il.  
Le sourire de la doyenne s'élargit.  
_ Je crois que j'ai surtout besoin de sommeil. reprit-elle.  
_ Et de retrouver House. ajouta-t-il en fixant le sol.  
Cuddy se pinça les lèvres un instant, hésitant à s'ouvrir un peu plus.

A quoi bon de toute façon...  
Il savait pour le F.B.I et avait bien deviné qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de ce colloque.  
Et il avait très vite compris que Mac Vaughen était tout sauf un pharmacien...

_ Et de retrouver House, oui. admit-elle.  
_ D'habitude, c'est le travail du F.B.I de retrouver les personnes portées disparues.  
_ Là... Il s'agit d'un cas assez particulier.  
Kutner fronça les sourcils mais le silence de sa supérieure lui signala rapidement qu'il n'en saurait pas plus.  
_ Ok... fit-il alors en détaillant le poulet.

_ Docteur Kutner...  
Il releva la tête vers la doyenne qui affichait à présent un air professionnel.  
_ Je vais bien. articula-t-elle.  
_ J'ai dû mal à le croire. lâcha-t-il malgré lui.  
_ Et moi, je ne vais pas longtemps supporter votre insubordination. rétorqua-t-elle agacée.

Elle se serrait plus rapidement débarrassée de Cameron...  
Ou presque...

_ Je crois que je vais retourner dans ma chambre. déclara-t-il alors en reculant vers la fenêtre.  
_ Kutner!  
Il se raidit.  
_ Utilisez la porte!  
Il s'ébroua puis s'exécuta en vitesse.

Alors que la doyenne croyait enfin retrouver la paix en le voyant disparaître de son champ de vision, une voix haute et claire parvint jusqu'à elle :  
_ Ne faites pas de bêtises!  
Elle grommela une imprécation puis se laissa retomber sur son lit, tendant l'oreille jusqu'à ce qu'il claque la porte.

A quoi pouvait-il bien penser en lui sortant ça?  
Quelle bêtise pourrait-elle bien faire?  
Elle était seule.  
En Inde.  
A Agrâ.  
Espérant avoir un infime signe de vie de House...  
Une information...  
Une rumeur...

Exhalant un long soupir, elle se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Puis frotta ses yeux, luttant de toutes ses forces contre un sommeil bien décidé à la happer.

Elle ne pouvait pas dormir...  
Pas ici. Pas si près du but... Pas si près de lui...  
Elle avait beau n'avoir aucune information. Elle était intimement persuadée qu'il était ici, à Agrâ, là où tout avait commencé...  
En tout cas, c'est ce que Mac Vaughen avait laissé entendre. Après lui avoir balancé en pleine figure qu'on ne pourrait plus rien faire pour lui s'il arrivait au Pakistan... A part organiser une messe pour ses obsèques.

Elle balaya la pièce du regard.

Quelle bêtise pourrait-elle bien faire?  
Ce n'était qu'une simple femme. Seule dans un pays étranger, totalement inconnu...  
Une simple femme prête à tout pour retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Son regard se posa sur sa valise.

Prête à tout...

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**_Bonne année à tous ;)._**

_Et merci pour toutes vos reviews._

**vvv**

Abdoul Keira se racla la gorge dans un bruit écœurant. Il fit tourner le collier entre ses doigts boudinés et ornés de pierres aussi grotesques les unes que les autres.  
Au bout d'un moment d'inspection, il émit un sifflement d'admiration face à la parure qui lui brûlait presque les doigts tant il la convoitait.

Non sans réticence, il détourna son regard du bijou pour le planter dans celui indéchiffrable de l'offreur.  
_ Vous avez un sacré culot. déclara-t-il dans un anglais parfait. Qu'un homme ose s'aventurer dans le coin, c'est déjà étonnant... Mais alors une femme...  
Il fit claquer sa langue en détaillant l'occidentale qui lui faisait face.  
_ Américaine?  
Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer de ses yeux bleus teintés de vert.  
_ Je prends votre silence comme un acquiescement. conclut-il enfin.  
D'un geste lourd, il leva un bras à l'aspect d'un jambonneau puis claqua des doigts. Le cliquetis de ses innombrables bracelets fit bien plus de boucan que la friction des deux morceaux de graisse.

Un homme se détacha de l'ombre et se rapprocha de lui. Il était si discret et agile qu'il semblait glisser sur le sol. Son ombre s'accentuant sur les quatre murs via la fluctuation de la flamme générée par la lampe à huile.  
Il aurait été presque effrayant si son corps aussi frêle que celui d'un vieillard ne le rendait pas ridicule.

Il se positionna auprès de Keira. Sa maigreur contrastant fortement avec l'épaisseur de son maître assis en tailleur.  
_ Mets ça en sécurité. déclara celui-ci en lui tendant le collier.  
L'homme ne cacha pas son émerveillement en saisissant « le feuillet d'argent » puis s'évanouit dans l'obscurité comme il en était apparu.

Son maître réajusta son énorme derrière sur les coussins volumineux puis reporta son attention sur la femme qui lui faisait face.  
_ Je ne crois pas avoir eu le loisir d'entendre votre nom...  
_ Lisa Cuddy. énonça-t-elle posément.

L'homme sourit. Elle réprima une grimace de dégoût.  
_ Pourquoi un si précieux cadeau? Je doute qu'il me soit fait sans demande de service en retour.  
_ Vous voyez juste.  
Il leva son bras d'un air solennelle.  
_ Pas de ça avec moi. Allez droit au but.  
Après une furtive inspiration, la doyenne se lança :  
_ J'ai ouïe dire que vous sauriez m'indiquer où se trouve Grégory House.  
Keira fronça les sourcils. Le rythme cardiaque de Cuddy accéléra.  
_ Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux.  
_ Lisa Cud...  
_ Qui êtes-vous pour lui? précisa-t-il.  
La doyenne se crispa alors qu'elle apercevait un furtif mouvement derrière l'homme.  
_ Je suis sa supérieure hiérarchique.

Un silence pesant tomba sur la pièce.  
Puis un rire.  
Gras et immonde.  
Suivi rapidement par quelques jappements forcés.

Cuddy serra les poings.

Keira, terrassé par l'hilarité, hoqueta puis s'essuya la bouche d'où s'échappait un coulis de bave.  
_ Sa supérieure? souligna-t-il narquoisement.  
_ Oui. répondit-elle sans se démonter.  
_ Et pourquoi sa supérieure risquerait-elle sa vie pour le retrouver?  
_ C'est le meilleur élément de mon hôpital.  
Abdul Keira renversa la tête en arrière et rit à gorge déployée, rapidement suivi par les ombres qui l'entouraient.

Après s'être enfin calmé, il pointa du doigt la doyenne, un large sourire barrant son visage.  
_ Vous êtes une marrante. Une donatrice qui a de l'humour.  
_ Donatrice?  
_ Pour moi, ce collier est un don... Et votre ticket pour sortir d'ici vivante et préservée.  
Cuddy tressaillit.  
_ Et House? s'insurgea-t-elle.  
_ Je ne sais pas où se cache le « grand » docteur House. Et soyez sûre d'une chose! Je rêve de lui mettre la main dessus pour lui tordre le cou! Cet impertinent s'est assez fichu de moi!

La doyenne soupira. Même les malfrats ne supportaient pas son terrible employé...  
Son terrible et irrésistible employé...  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée.

_ Qu'est-il? s'enquit Keira en la dévisageant.  
Elle tressauta puis reprit son air impassible.  
_ D'où le connaissez-vous?  
_ Il a eu quelques accrochages avec des hommes à moi... Et des femmes...  
La doyenne serra la mâchoire, se promettant de mettre certaines choses au clair avec House... Dès qu'elle lui aurait mise la main dessus.  
_ Quand?  
_ Il y a un mois.  
Cuddy hocha légèrement la tête.

Cela coïncidait avec son arrivée ici... Une semaine après son parachutage en Inde précisément.  
L'espoir regonfla ses poumons.  
Il y avait peut être une chance qu'il ne se soit pas fait enlever...  
Mais alors... Pourquoi ne donner aucun signe de vie?

_ J'ai entendu dire qu'on le tenait... ajouta Keira.  
La doyenne se figea. Elle venait apparemment d'avoir un élément de réponse.  
_ J'espère juste qu'il le relâcheront en un morceau... Histoire que je piétine les restes.  
Son sang se glaça.  
Et face au sourire moqueur d'Abdul Keira, elle comprit très vite qu'elle avait dû blêmir sur l'instant.

C'est alors en pestant contre sa faiblesse qu'elle se releva tant bien que mal.  
Le signal de la retraite.

Keira ne bougea pas.  
De toute façon, cela aurait été un miracle qu'il puisse lever cette masse de graisse à lui tout seul.

Alors que Cuddy s'apprêtait à sortir, il se racla à nouveau la gorge. Elle pivota lentement sur ses talons et l'interrogea du regard.  
_ Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Dans un jeu de carte, il y a des pièces maîtresses, des cartes précieuses... Grégory House a déjà brûlé son roi, son valet et son as. Vous êtes loin d'être le joker. Qui êtes-vous pour lui?  
La doyenne le considéra un court instant, le temps de mémoriser sa métaphore puis :  
_ Je suis sa dame de cœur. déclara-t-elle avant de disparaître derrière le rideau de l'entrée.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

S'il y avait bien une chose que House lui avait apprise, c'était qu'une métaphore portait un message bien précis. Et que toute métaphore existait pour être comprise par celui à qui on l'offrait.  
Abdoul Keira lui avait offert une métaphore.  
C'était maintenant à elle d'en saisir toute la dimension et d'y trouver le message codé.

Cuddy jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle avant de s'engouffrer dans la sinistre ruelle.  
Elle se savait suivie, mais ne s'en inquiéta pas. Si Keira avait voulu se débarrasser d'elle, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps, ne prenant même pas la peine de perdre son temps avec elle et d'énoncer des métaphores.

Ce soir, il lui avait révélé des informations sur House et sur ses cartes à jouer.  
Des personnes? Des contacts? Ses tickets de sortie?  
Apparemment, il en avait grillé trois. Et le joker semblait bien plus important et haut placé qu'elle.

Elle lança un nouveau regard derrière elle, apercevant une tunique blanche disparaître derrière une étale.  
Le silence était tel qu'elle arrivait même à distinguer le bruissement du tissu sur le bois et le foulage des chaussures sur le sol.

Cette situation aurait pu être angoissante si elle n'était pas étrangement si calme.  
Ne prenait-elle pas encore l'ampleur de son inconscience...

D'un furtif haussement d'épaules, elle balaya ses doutes, se reconcentrant sur la métaphore et Keira.

Et si son unique but était de la balader? A part elle... Ou Wilson... Elle ne voyait pas du tout vers qui House aurait pu se tourner.

Elle arrêta de marcher.

Bashir?  
Peut être... Mais à ce moment là, quelle carte était-il?

Elle poussa un grognement puis recommença à marcher.  
Cette fois-ci, aucun bruissement ne parvint à ses oreilles.  
Ça en devenait presque inquiétant.  
Elle pensait qu'on la suivrait jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte le bidonville...

Son étrange calme disparut sur l'instant, remplacé par une appréhension sans fondement apparent.

**_A lire avec : Slumdog Millionaire Soundtrack- Liquid Dance_**

Elle accéléra le pas.  
Et alors qu'elle bifurquait sur la droite, elle aperçut du coin de l'œil deux silhouettes se fondre dans l'obscurité. Deux tuniques sombres... Aucune trace de la tunique blanche.  
Son cœur rata un battement. Son pas devint plus soutenu.

Apparemment, l'homme de Keira n'était plus...

Son pas devint plus pressé. Les poursuivants accélérèrent l'allure à leur tour.

La doyenne enchaina les virages et changements de ruelles sans vraiment réfléchir à sa destination. Son cerveau bouillonnant de questions.

Qui étaient ces hommes?  
Pourquoi la suivaient-elle?  
Que lui voulaient-ils?

Elle inspira profondément en essayant de retrouver son calme et par la même occasion un esprit plus clair.

Une fois son cœur quelque peu apaisé, elle se rendit compte avec horreur qu'elle s'était perdue...  
_ Quelle idiote! siffla-t-elle en ses dents.

Quelle idée aussi d'aller se balader dans un bidonville inconnu en plein Agrâ! Dans sa précipitation, elle avait omis un précieux détail... Se repérer!

Elle ralentit le pas, atterrée par sa bêtise.

Les hommes en profitèrent pour se rapprocher. Elle se figea un court instant, l'oreille tendue.  
Un chuintement sinistre lui glaça le sang.  
Elle lança un regard circulaire sur le lieux...  
Désert...

Elle leva les yeux, remerciant silencieusement la lune d'être pleine et de baigner l'endroit d'une lumière bleue et assez vive pour qu'elle distingue le bout de son nez.

Un sifflement.  
Un tintement.

Elle tourna la tête vers une échoppe où trônaient de vieilles casseroles.  
Elle perçut alors un furtif mouvement derrière elle et aperçut une silhouette dans le reflet d'une des casseroles.

Nouveau chuintement.  
Son cœur accéléra à nouveau.  
Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil aux casseroles.  
Un lame brilla à la lueur de la lune.

Cuddy s'élança en avant.  
Sans se poser de questions.  
Sans chercher à savoir où elle irait.  
Elle courut, tout simplement...  
Pour sa vie.

Ses poursuivants réagirent rapidement et s'élancèrent à sa poursuite, ne prenant plus autant de précautions pour être discrets.

Le souffle court mais soutenu, la doyenne se fraya un chemin à travers les ruelles, manquant de se tordre la cheville ici et là, dans des nids-de-poules.  
Et cette partie du bidonville restait désespérément vide.  
A croire que les habitants étaient terrés chez eux...

Un coup de feu retentit.  
Une balle siffla à son oreille.

Elle déglutit, perdant irrésistiblement son calme. Comprenant pourquoi personne ne s'aventurait dans ces rues.  
Elle se serait à nouveau traitée d'idiote si son souffle n'était pas si précieux.  
Elle redoubla d'efforts, ses jambes se dépliant à un rythme effréné.  
A une allure qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé, elle esquiva les obstacles sans grande difficulté comme guidée par un sixième sens. Elle se sentait souple, légère, portée par l'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines.  
Si la situation n'avait pas été pas si critique, elle se serait surprise à sourire. Grisée par une telle sensation...

Un nouveau coup de feu retentit.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, se concentrant sur sa vision périphérique et sur les foulées qui la poursuivaient. Deux paires de sandales. Deux rythmes réguliers.  
Elle était mal barrée.

Le vent qui s'engouffrait dans sa gorge devint aussi affuté qu'un poignard, lui tirant à présent un râle à chaque inspiration.  
Ses poumons étaient en feu.  
Sa gorge tendue de détresse.

Et les coups de feu s'enchainaient, les balles sifflant à ses oreilles. Invectivant un peu plus son cœur qui semblait vouloir s'extirper de sa poitrine.

Elle bifurqua dans une longue allée surchargée de lignes sur lesquelles étaient étendus de longs draps blancs.  
Elle se mouva rapidement entre les longs spectres, bataillant de temps à autre avec un linge.  
Ses poursuivant semblèrent avoir un peu plus de mal pour passer ces obstacles et ils perdirent rapidement patience.  
Cuddy en profita alors pour creuser la distance qui les séparait.  
Et c'est en s'engouffrant dans une nouvelle ruelle qu'elle vit les deux hommes mettre les draps en lambeaux en essayant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à elle.

Alors qu'elle changeait brutalement de direction, le doyenne percuta de plein fouet une petite estrade en bois. Elle bascula en avant sous le choc et s'écroula dans un sinistre craquement d'os.  
Étouffant une imprécation, elle jeta un regard apeuré par dessus son épaule et vit avec horreur ses poursuivants regagner du terrain.  
Elle se releva vivement, les tibias meurtris puis recommença sa course en slalomant de temps à autre pour qu'aucune balle n'atteigne leur cible.

Elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps... Elle le savait...  
Et les deux hommes sur ses talons ne semblaient pas ressentir la fatigue.

Il devenait clair à présent qu'elle ne pourrait pas courir inlassablement et ce, durant toute la nuit. Il lui fallait trouver un endroit où se terrer, et vite!  
Tout en redoublant d'efforts, elle lança de nombreux coups d'œil sur les côtés, à la recherche d'une porte, d'une fenêtre... D'une trappe.  
Rien!  
Il avait fallu qu'elle s'engouffre dans un passage qui ne longeait que des murs en brique!  
Un passage qui lui semblait interminable et sans fin...

Elle déglutit difficilement en apercevant le bout de la ruelle... Si lointain...

Un bruit de chute l'extirpa de ses pensées et elle ralentit sa course sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.  
Elle pivota légèrement son corps afin d'observer les poursuivants qui semblaient s'être arrêtés.  
Elle stoppa net sa course. Toujours inconsciente de ce qu'elle faisait.

Les deux hommes se faisaient à présent face, se chamaillant de vive voix.  
La doyenne ne comprenait pas leur langue mais devina rapidement qu'il s'agissait de jurons.  
Elle vit l'un des hommes pointer son genoux du doigt puis le sol, puis son opposant qui s'agita avec rage.  
Apparemment, les deux hommes étaient entrés en collision...

Ils se figèrent.  
Elle se crispa.  
D'un geste lent, ils tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement.  
C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne courait plus...

_ Espèce d'idiote! s'exclama-t-elle avant de s'élancer à nouveau, les deux hommes sur les talons.  
Elle fixa avec insistance le bout de la ruelle, priant d'avoir assez de forces pour l'atteindre et ainsi espérer trouver un endroit où se dissimuler.

Un coup de feu retentit. La balle siffla à son oreille.  
Plus que cinquante mètres et elle aurait peut être une chance de s'en sortir...  
Une nouvelle balle ricocha sur le mur.  
Trente mètres...  
Elle n'entendait plus rien. Ses jambes se pliant et se dépliant dans un mouvement fluide, presque céleste. Son corps devenant inexorablement léger. Ses pieds foulant à peine le sol.  
Dix mètres...  
Elle priait pour ne pas manquer son virage... Pour presser le temps... Pour préserver sa vie.  
Encore quelques mètres...  
Ses pieds quittèrent totalement le sol.

Cuddy hoqueta, ahurie, tandis que son corps était happé vers la gauche. Elle sentit deux mains fermes se resserrer autour de sa taille et sentit son corps entrer en contact avec du bois qui céda sous la pression d'un autre corps.  
Elle voulut crier, mais une main gantée vint rapidement se poser sur sa bouche, empêchant tout son de franchir ses lèvres.  
Elle se débattit alors, frappant le vide de ses pieds, essayant d'asséner des coups de coude à son agresseur...  
Rien à faire...

v

v

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

_**Merci pour vos commentaires people. Désolée de poster de façon si irrégulière mais cette année, je suis plus qu'overbookée. J'ai très peu de temps pour moi.**_

v

v

D'un geste vif et assuré, l'inconnu la plaqua contre un mur et se colla à elle en gardant sa main sur sa bouche.  
Cuddy frissonna, un étrange sentiment lui empoignant le cœur. Une impression de déjà vu effleurant son esprit...  
Elle cessa alors subitement de se débattre, se figeant même quand elle entendit deux paires de sandales familières se rapprocher.  
Elle ferma les yeux tout en s'obligeant à retrouver son souffle.

Les pas résonnèrent tout près de la cache où elle se trouvait... Puis s'éloignèrent, accompagnés des jurons des deux poursuivants.

Elle sentit alors le corps de l'homme, qui la tenait, se détendre.  
Quant à elle... Un imperceptible soupir franchit ses lèvres, percutant néanmoins le gant de son sauveur...

Mais était-ce vraiment un sauveur?  
Il n'était apparemment pas décidé à la lâcher.

Elle se débattit légèrement. Juste de quoi lui rappeler qu'elle était coincée sous lui.  
Il sembla s'ébrouer puis s'éloigna vivement.

Un nouveau frisson assaillit la doyenne.  
Et cette impression de déjà vu revint à la charge.  
Elle avança d'un pas, intriguée.

L'homme recula prestement.  
Vêtu lui aussi d'une longue tunique sombre, il portait des gants et son visage était entièrement recouvert d'un linge noir. Laissant seulement apparaître une fente par laquelle il devait sûrement voir. Elle aurait voulu croiser son regard mais dans cette obscurité... Et avec une telle distance qui les séparait...  
Elle secoua légèrement la tête, repartant dans son étude.  
Coiffé d'un turban, il la dépassait de deux bonnes têtes. Son maintien était droit, presque... Crispé?

Elle avança d'un nouveau pas.  
Il se tourna alors brusquement puis sortit de la cache avec prudence.  
Cuddy hésita un instant avant de le suivre.  
Une hésitation rapidement balayée par un coup de feu qui retentit au loin.  
Elle s'empressa de le rejoindre et n'eut pas la peine d'échanger un mot pour comprendre qu'il fallait le suivre.

Après quelques minutes de marche où l'homme prit bien soin de garder ses distances, Cuddy demanda enfin :  
_ Qui êtes-vous?

Aucune réponse. L'homme l'ignora, continuant d'avancer, sur ses gardes.  
La doyenne tiqua face à sa réaction

L'homme bifurqua brutalement sur la droite, s'engageant entre deux maisons quasiment collées l'une à l'autre.  
Surprise par ce changement de direction, Cuddy manqua de se manger un pan du mur.  
_ Nom de D... étouffa-t-elle en tentant de reprendre son équilibre.  
L'homme ne fit pas cas de sa personne et continua d'avancer rapidement et en silence.  
_ La moindre des choses serait de me dire qui vous êtes!  
L'inconnu bifurqua à nouveau.  
Cette fois-ci, la doyenne prit correctement le virage, mais cet homme commençait à l'exaspérer.

_ Et où allons-nous? Je désire simplement sortir de ce bidonville pour rejoindre mon hôtel.  
Il continua de l'ignorer et accéléra le pas.  
_ Eh! l'interpela Cuddy en l'imitant.

Après deux nouvelles minutes de marche sportive, elle manqua de s'étaler sur le sol...  
C'en était trop!

_ Mais qui êtes-vous à la fin? Et que me voulez-vous?  
Toujours aucune réponse.  
Toujours ce même détachement...  
Cette attitude commençait sérieusement à agacer la doyenne.  
_ Vous pourriez répondre! fit-elle remarquer avec irritation.

L'homme resta muet, se bornant à avancer à vive allure.  
Un pas énergique qu'il lui semblait déjà avoir vu...

Un nouveau frisson glissa le long de sa nuque.

Cette poigne... Ce corps... Lui avaient paru si familiers...  
Son cœur s'accéléra soudain quand une folle pensée traversa son esprit.  
Et si?  
Elle secoua négativement la tête, se traitant mentalement d'imbécile.  
Elle était si désespérée de ne pas retrouver House qu'elle se mettait à le voir partout!  
Cet homme marchait sur ses deux jambes...  
Ça ne pouvait pas être House...  
De plus... Il ne lui aurait jamais fait ça... Cacher son identité et la balader ainsi sans lui dévoiler qui il était vraiment...  
Il n'aurait jamais osé.

**[A lire avec Slumdog Millionaire Soundtrack - Mausum & Escape]**

Elle se traita à nouveau mentalement d'imbécile.  
Bien sûr qu'il aurait osé! C'était House!  
Elle grogna.  
House ou pas House... Son compagnon n'avait qu'une jambe valide...  
L'homme qui marchait d'un pas vif devant elle avait les deux jambes en parfaite santé.

Elle soupira...  
Elle était vraiment désespérée.

Si désespérée, que son sentiment de connaître l'homme se renforça.  
Pas qu'elle ait une preuve tangible, où une assurance qu'il s'agissait de l'homme qu'elle aimait...  
Non...  
C'était un sentiment particulier... En plus de cette sensation de déjà vu...  
Elle était intimement persuadée que c'était House. Tout simplement... Comme guidée par un sixième sens.  
Et elle avait beau se sentir idiote d'avoir une telle idée derrière la tête, elle ne s'en démordait pas...

Il fallait qu'elle soit sûre... Quitte à passer pour une folle.

Elle accéléra alors son pas, courant presque afin de se rapprocher de l'homme.

Après plusieurs déglutitions, elle se décida enfin à se lancer et, d'une voix faible mais parfaitement audible, appela :  
_ House?

L'homme se figea.  
Le cœur de Cuddy cessa de battre.  
Il pivota lentement sur ses talons.  
Elle avança d'un pas chancelant.  
Un déclic résonna alors derrière elle.  
Il se crispa.  
Elle se raidit.

Soudain, l'homme, qu'elle avait prise pour House, sauta dans sa direction et la plaqua au sol.  
Une pluie de balles passa au dessus de leurs têtes.

L'inconnu roula sur le côté, entrainant la doyenne dans son mouvement, puis quand il fut sûr qu'ils étaient hors de portée, se releva en aidant Cuddy à l'imiter.  
Puis, il accentua sa prise sur son bras et s'élança en avant, l'entrainant avec lui.  
Des cris étouffés parvinrent alors jusqu'à eux et de nouveaux coups de feu retentirent derrière eux.  
Cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait pas de vulgaires pistolets, mais de mitraillettes.

Haletante, Cuddy se laissa ballotter par l'homme qui s'engouffra dans d'improbables coins et recoins.

Courir pour préserver sa vie. Elle allait finir par retenir la leçon!

Hors d'haleine, ils débouchèrent sur une cour improvisée où trônaient plusieurs jarres de toutes tailles.  
Cuddy laissa échapper un cri d'effroi quand l'une d'elles éclata sous l'impact d'une balle.  
L'inconnu resserra alors sa prise sur son bras et l'entraina vers la droite.  
Sans un mot ou mouvement brusque, elle se laissa faire, priant juste pour connaître de vieux jours heureux... Si possible auprès de House...

Tombée dans la rêverie alors qu'elle était poursuivie par des hommes qui voulaient sa peau... Elle était vraiment désespérée!

Alors qu'il se rapprochaient d'une vieille porte usée par le temps, un homme jaillit sur leur gauche, provoquant un sursaut chez Cuddy.  
Elle eut à peine le temps de ciller qu'elle se retrouvait déjà en arrière, protégée par le corps de l'inconnu.  
Elle vit une lame briller, puis plus rien...  
Elle venait de basculer en arrière en se cognant violemment sur une jarre.

Finalement, tout ce qu'elle aperçut de la bataille fut un corps inerte qui s'écroula à ses côtés.  
Elle se releva alors vivement, un geste qui lui sauva la vie.  
La jarre sur laquelle elle s'était cognée vola en éclat sous une pluie de balles.

_ Nom de D...  
Le reste de sa phrase fut étouffé par une main qui se posa sur sa bouche.  
On lui tordit le bras gauche en arrière et elle se retrouva rapidement plaqué contre le mur.  
Elle sentit alors le long canon d'une arme s'enfoncer dans ses côtes.  
Son rythme cardiaque redoubla d'intensité. Elle ferma les yeux, prête à sentir une bille chaude pénétrer sa chair.

Puis, un grognement.  
L'arme tomba à ses pieds tandis que son agresseur desserrait sa prise.  
Quand elle fut totalement libre de ses mouvements, elle fit volte face, juste le temps de voir le poing de son sauveur s'enfoncer dans le visage de l'agresseur.  
L'homme émit un gargouillis écœurant avant de s'écrouler, défiguré par le coup.

L'inconnu agrippa à nouveau la doyenne par le bras et s'apprêtait à battre en retraite quand deux nouveaux belligérants firent leur entrée.  
Cuddy rejoignit alors d'autres jarres tandis que son garde du corps livrait bataille contre les deux assaillants.

Quelle horrible sensation que de se sentir inutile!

Elle tenta de retrouver un certain équilibre en s'appuyant sur les jarres mais celles-ci en décidèrent autrement. Elle bascula totalement vers le sol et s'y écrasa en étouffant un cri de frustration.

Et alors qu'elle livrait bataille contre de la poterie, son garde du corps, lui, se retrouvait en mauvaise posture. Il avait beau être agile de ses mains, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose contre un poignard.  
Il avait réussi à mettre hors compétition le premier en lui assénant un violent coup de pied à l'entre jambe. De façon très déloyale, certes, mais efficace.  
Il se retrouvait à présent aux prises avec le deuxième, manquant toutes les cinq secondes de se faire planter.  
Il était vif...  
Précis...  
Il ne pourrait pas esquiver les coups de couteau longtemps.

Cuddy se releva enfin, non sans mal, et avec une grimace de douleur.  
Entre ses points de côté, son cœur qui battait le records de pulsations à la seconde et son corps endolori, il fallait qu'elle arrive à détailler ce qui se passait au bout de son nez...

Mais où était donc passée la lune?

Un cri étouffé la fit tressauter, lui rappelant avec horreur qu'un homme livrait bataille pour préserver sa vie.  
Quand elle aperçut deux corps en contact brutal sur sa gauche, elle se saisit d'une petite jarre et avança prudemment jusqu'à eux... Espérant au passage ne pas se tromper de cible en fracassant l'objet sur un crâne.

Au moment où elle arrivait à leur hauteur, un rayon lunaire troua l'obscurité et vint se poser sur eux, éclairant la scène comme en plein jour. Remerciant le ciel pour cette lumière inespérée, elle leva la jarre au dessus de sa tête, prête à l'envoyer sur l'agresseur...  
Puis se figea d'horreur.

Son garde du corps recula d'un pas titubant, la main portée à son flanc droit tandis que son opposant brandissait à nouveau une lame rougie par le sang âcre de la défaite.

La jarre s'échappa des mains de Cuddy et se brisa sur le sol dans un concert d'éclats de poteries.  
Un vacarme qui attira l'attention de l'assaillant qui se dirigea alors vers elle, ne perdant pas de vue son objectif premier...

Alors qu'il arrivait à son niveau, une détonation retentit derrière la doyenne.  
L'homme jeta un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de Cuddy puis s'écroula.  
Il mourut avant de toucher le sol.

Le corps parcouru de frissons incontrôlables, la doyenne fit volte face, se retrouvant alors nez à nez avec Mac Vaughen...  
Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il lui intima le silence d'un geste de la main. Il la saisit par le bras gauche et tourna les talons.  
_ Non... souffla-t-elle fébrilement en tentant de planter ses talons dans le sol.  
Sans un mot, il l'entraina dans son sillage.  
_ Non... Non...  
Elle essaya de se tordre le cou afin d'apercevoir son sauveur... Qui avait disparu...

Évanoui dans la nuit... Comme il en était apparu.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

_ Vous êtes une idiote !  
_ J'ai l'impression d'entendre House… susurra Cuddy en se massant l'épaule avec lassitude.  
Mac Vaughen lui lança un regard noir puis recommença à faire les cents pas en la traitant de tous les noms.

La doyenne se désintéressa rapidement de la conversation à sens unique.  
Elle grimaça de douleur alors qu'un craquement inquiétant se faisait sentir au creux de sa nuque.  
Ses oreilles sifflaient toujours à cause des détonations, son bras gauche lui faisait tellement mal qu'elle ne le sentait plus et une coupure légère barrait sa cuisse droite.

Quelle ironie du sort !  
Un rictus avait étiré ses lèvres en constatant la blessure.  
Un rictus amer face à un symbole qu'elle s'était montée de toute pièce.  
Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas tout ramener à House. Comme elle savait, qu'il ne lui en voulait pas…  
Mais… Pendant un court instant, elle avait espéré perdre l'usage de sa jambe, ou se retrouver marquée à vie.

Elle soupira.  
_ Quoi ?  
Elle tressauta puis reporta son attention sur Mac Vaughen qui la fusillait du regard.  
_ Rien. dit-elle enfin.  
Après un furtif hochement de tête il repartit dans sa verve inutile.

Si cet imbécile n'accaparait pas l'espace, elle aurait retiré son pantalon pour mieux détailler et panser la blessure, même peu profonde.

Nouveau craquement inquiétant. Elle s'immobilisa.  
Si cet imbécile n'avait pas été là, elle se serait permise de gémir de douleur.

Elle leva la tête et se concentra sur l'architecture de la pièce, s'éloignant peu à peu de l'Inde, retournant irrésistiblement chez elle.

vvv

House ouvrit les yeux en grommelant contre les téléphones portables.  
Il jeta un regard noir au sien qui sautillait sur la table de nuit tout en se dépêtrant de son drap avec agacement.  
Un remous à ses côtés lui rappela qu'il n'était pas seul dans le lit et il se figea un instant. Se demandant d'ailleurs pourquoi il s'inquiétait de son sommeil. Si lui était réveillé… Pourquoi pas elle ?

Le téléphone se calma un court instant, le temps que ses employés ré-appuient sur l'appel automatique.  
Le diagnosticien continua de l'ignorer puis, sans vraiment savoir par quel prodige, se retrouva assis au bord du lit.

C'est bougon et à moitié endormi qu'il tenta tant bien que mal de se lever; se demandant à quoi pouvait bien servir les jours de repos.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à la femme allongée sur le lit.  
Pour une fois que sa supérieure n'y mettait pas fin…  
Il grogna une nouvelle fois puis boita vers la fenêtre.  
Autant faire profiter ce réveil brutal à tout le monde !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tirer les rideaux, une fulgurante douleur tirailla sa jambe droite, le faisant perde l'équilibre. Par inadvertance, il prit appui sur cette même jambe et, étouffant un cri de douleur, céda sous son poids.  
Dans un sursaut d'efforts, il s'accrocha aux rideaux pour rester debout. Mais là encore… Son poids joua en sa défaveur.  
Le tissu se déchira sur toute la largeur et il se retrouva au sol.

Cuddy sursauta et se retourna vivement, découvrant un spectacle qui lui serra le cœur sur l'instant.  
Étendu sur le sol, les yeux injectés de sang, son compagnon étouffait ses gémissements de douleur dans le rideau tout en se frottant énergiquement la cuisse droite.  
Sur le moment, elle voulut se précipiter vers lui mais se ravisa. Elle reposa la tête sur son oreiller et l'observa d'un œil mi-clos se relever.

Les pulsations de son cœur arrivèrent rapidement à ses oreilles tandis qu'elle regardait avec attention House se remettre sur pieds.  
Il se traîna jusqu'à la table de nuit et, de gestes fébriles, se saisit de la boîte de Vicodin qu'il délesta rapidement de deux comprimés.  
Il les fixa pendant un certain temps, hésita à les gober ensemble puis n'en avala qu'un. Il remit le deuxième dans la boîte et, avec une grimace de douleur, se leva en prenant appui sur le meuble.

Cuddy enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller pour dissimuler sa fierté et son réveil au diagnosticien qui se dirigeait à présent vers la salle de bain.  
Elle attendit qu'une quinzaine de minutes passent avant de se lever et de l'y rejoindre.

Quand elle entra dans la pièce, elle le retrouva debout, en peignoir, devant la glace.  
_ Hey. fit-elle en se rapprochant sur la pointe des pieds.  
Il lui fit un faible sourire et se laissa embrasser comme un môme de six ans.  
_ Bien dormi ? s'enquit la doyenne.  
_ Je pensais que tu viendrais me rejoindre dans le bain. A mon âge, la peau se fripe plus vite alors je n'ai pas pu tenir cinq minutes de plus.  
Cuddy se crispa. House prit appui sur le lavabo afin de soulager sa jambe puis reprit :  
_ Je sais que tu ne dormais pas et je sais que tu as assisté à la scène… Ton corps se soulevait à une cadence bien trop rapide pour que tu sois profondément endormie… Ou même éveillée de façon normale…  
_ Hou… commença la doyenne en blêmissant à vue d'œil.  
_ Merci.  
Elle ravala le reste de sa phrase, pantoise.  
Le diagnosticien passa ses bras autour de ses hanches et la ramena à lui.  
_ J'y réfléchirai à deux fois avant d'essayer mes farces matinales.  
Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur son visage. Ce qui eut l'effet de détendre Cuddy.  
_ Tu me dois un nouveau rideau. déclara-t-elle.  
_ Mmh… Un remboursement te conviendra ?  
_ Et Monsieur paiera comment ?  
Le diagnosticien dénoua la cordelette de son peignoir et se colla un peu plus à sa compagne.  
_ En nature. répondit-il avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.  
_ L'idée me plait assez. lui glissa-t-elle avant de se dégager de sa prise.  
Il la questionna du regard alors qu'elle reculait vers la sortie.  
_ Je crois qu'il est temps que tu y ailles. A force de vibrer de la sorte, ton portable va creuser la table de nuit.  
House bougonna quelque chose d'inaudible avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux, au grand dam de Cuddy.

Elle alla chercher le portable et le lui ramena en lui faisant signe qu'elle en avait marre.  
_ Tu pourrais au moins répondre. Qui sait, ça t'évitera de te déplacer…  
_ Avec cette bande d'incompétents ? Jamais… répliqua-t-il en lui prenant le téléphone des mains.  
La doyenne s'appuya à l'encadrement de la porte, croisa les bras et attendit patiemment qu'il se décide à répondre.  
_ Tu ne saurais pas où est ma mousse à raser ? plaisanta-t-il.  
_ House…  
Il décrocha en faisant la moue.  
_ Allô, Taub ! Le sabbat, ça vous dit quelque chose ? Dès le premier appel j'ai su que vous me gâcheriez la journée. J'arrive !  
Il ferma prestement le clapet et se reconcentra sur l'ébouriffage de ses cheveux.  
La doyenne ne dit mot, l'observant faire en silence.

_ Tu devrais laisser sortir. lança-t-il subitement en la regardant via le miroir.  
Elle tressauta et l'interrogea du regard.  
_ Comme ça, je n'aurai pas à passer cette journée à me demander ce que tu n'osais pas me dire à l'entrée de la salle de bain.  
Cuddy planta son regard dans le sien, un triste sourire étirant ses lèvres.  
_ J'espère qu'un jour, tu me laisseras t'aider à te relever. déclara-t-elle enfin.  
Exhalant un soupir inaudible, il réajusta son peignoir et sortit de la pièce.  
Quand il lui passa devant, il lui glissa :  
_ Mais tu l'as déjà fait. C'est bien pour ça que je vis chez toi.

vvv

_ Lisa Cuddy !  
La doyenne sursauta et croisa un regard meurtrier.  
_ Je suis fatiguée… souffla-t-elle enfin.  
_ Désolé de mettre un point d'honneur à vous remonter les bretelles !  
_ Vous n'êtes pas mon chaperon !  
_ Dieu merci non ! Mais j'aimerais vous garder un minimum en vie ! Une juive qui se balade dans le quartier musulman à la recherche de Keira ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?  
_ Ce Keira n'est pas si dangereux que ça... Ce n'est qu'un gros porc proxénète qui aime les choses qui brillent. répliqua-t-elle.  
Un fin rictus étira les lèvres de John.  
_ C'est souvent l'impression qu'il donne au premier contact... Mais si c'était vraiment le cas, il ne serait pas à la tête de l'une des organisations les plus influentes de l'Inde.  
La doyenne se mordit la lèvre inférieure.  
_ Il vous a joué son numéro du cheikh terré dans une vieille bâtisse éclairée à la lampe à huile?  
Elle se raidit.  
_ Le contraire m'aurait étonné... C'est un maître dans l'art de la mise en scène.  
_ Je me suis fait avoir...  
_ Comme une débutante ouais!  
_ Il... elle se tut, préférant garder la métaphore pour elle.  
_ Il quoi? s'impatienta Mac Vaughen.  
_ Non rien...  
L'homme soupira avec force puis ramassa son manteau.  
_ Demain, à la première heure, nous repartons pour votre Dubaï. Vous avez la fin d'un colloque auquel il vous faut impérativement être présente.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

_Mais oui House va réapparaître! :D  
_

**VVV**

vvv

_ Bien bien bien... fit House en jetant un dernier coup d'œil au dossier.  
Le mari de la patiente se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de lire par dessus le document.  
_ Alors docteur... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? questionna la femme en serrant nerveusement son chemisier.  
_ C'est assez simple, vous...  
La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, coupant House dans son diagnostic.  
Il se tourna vivement vers l'entrée et fut surpris d'y trouver la doyenne.  
_ Docteur Cuddy! Je vous croyais en vacances.  
_ Dossiers à remplir. Rien d'intéressant chez moi. Travail en retard. Autant en profiter. hacha-t-elle en fixant le sol.  
_ Quelque chose ne va pas? s'inquiéta le diagnosticien.  
_ Je peux te parler une minute? demanda-t-elle en croisant enfin son regard.  
_ Désolé boss, mais j'suis en pleine consultation. Peux pas quitter la pièce.

La doyenne hésita un instant puis entra dans la pièce en prenant soin de bien refermer la porte. La patiente échangea un regard intrigué avec son mari tandis que leur médecin se levait et se rapprochait de sa supérieure.  
_ Ça m'a l'air sérieux pour que tu étales ta vie devant les lambdas.  
_ Pettersons. corrigea l'homme.  
_ Façon de parler. répliqua House avant de reporter son attention sur Cuddy.  
_ Ça me travaille depuis hier. déclara enfin la doyenne.  
_ Une révélation? devina le diagnosticien en arborant une mine effrayée.  
Cuddy ignora sa dernière phrase et enchaina :  
_ Tu l'as fait exprès?  
_ De mettre deux chaussettes différentes? Je t'assure que non et tu aurais pu le remarquer. Ça m'aurait évité de me taper la honte devant les larbins.  
_ Non! Pas ça... La Vicodin...  
House fronça les sourcils.  
_ Hier... Quand tu es tombé... Tu savais que je ne dormais pas...  
_ Et alors quoi? Tu me soupçonnes d'avoir joué le numéro du raisonnable en ne prenant qu'un comprimé de Vicodin?  
_ Oui. avoua Cuddy en vrillant son regard dans le sien.  
_ Lisa...  
La doyenne tressaillit.  
_ Je vais bien!  
Les Pettersons tendirent le cou, curieux.  
Cuddy secoua fébrilement la tête en signe de négation.  
_ Non... Non... Ne dis pas ça... Je sais que ça ne va pas. Tu n'as toujours pas fait le deuil de ton ami... dit-elle à voix basse.  
Le diagnosticien la saisit doucement par les épaules.  
_ Je vais bien! articula-t-il avec force.  
Il lui déposa un furtif baiser sur la joue et la poussa vers la sortie.  
_ Va remplir la paperasse et arrête de t'en faire. Tant que tu ne me reverras pas me pointer chez toi avec trois grammes d'alcool dans le sang, tout ira bien!  
_ Merci de me rappeler ce délicieux épisode de notre couple. bougonna-t-elle.  
_ Mais de rien! Je suis là pour ça!  
Et il lui claqua la porte au nez.

Un léger soupir lui rappela alors qu'il avait des patients.  
Il se tourna vers eux et constata avec irritation un petit sourire sur leurs lèvres.  
_ Excusez-nous, mais ça nous rend tellement nostalgique de voir les jeunes couples... Si heureux. intervint le mari avec un regard attendrissant. Dans quelques temps, vous serez aussi épanouis que nous.  
Un fin sourire étira les lèvres du diagnosticien.  
_ Vous avez un herpès. annonça-t-il à la femme.  
Son sourire s'élargit face à la mine effarée du mari puis il prit congé du couple.  
Direction le bureau de Cuddy.

Il attrapa une sucette à l'accueil et entra dans le bureau de sa supérieure en se la fourrant dans la bouche.  
_ Ch'est ma pause. dit-il pour répondre à son regard interrogatif.  
Elle opina en silence puis s'installa sur son canapé, dossier en main.  
Il l'observa un instant puis alla la rejoindre.  
_ La salle de repos, ce n'est pas ici. fit remarquer la doyenne sans lâcher son dossier du regard.  
_ J'ai le droit de prendre ma pause où je veux. répliqua-t-il en retirant la sucette de sa bouche.  
Cuddy leva les yeux du document en affichant un sourire rayonnant.  
_ Quoi? lâcha House sur la défensive.  
_ Dis plutôt que tu veux passer du temps avec moi!  
Le diagnosticien lui attrapa les jambes et les posa sur ses cuisses.  
_ Tu as gagné.  
La doyenne voulut se défaire de sa prise mais il la retint d'une pression de la main gauche.  
_ Les stores sont fermés. la rassura-t-il.  
Elle se détendit et se laissa aller contre l'accoudoir du canapé.  
_ Tu fais ça pour me prouver que tout va bien? questionna-t-elle.  
_ Tu as un dossier à remplir.  
Il refourra la sucette dans sa bouche et lui fit signe que la discussion était close.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi. Plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles le diagnosticien, sucette à la bouche, observait sa compagne plongée dans le dossier, stylo en main.  
Au bout d'un long silence entrecoupé du grattement de la plume sur la feuille, House balança subitement :  
_ Si un jour, je découvre que tu as un herpès, je te tue.  
Cuddy marqua un temps d'arrêt, figée de stupéfaction, puis éclata de rire.  
_ Si un jour j'ai un herpès, je TE tue! rectifia-t-elle.  
Un large sourire barra le visage de son compagnon.  
_ Ce n'est pas moi qui hurle à qui veut l'entendre que j'aime le sexe!  
_ Peut être, mais ce n'est pas moi qui saute sur tous les prétextes pour baisser ma culotte. riposta-t-elle d'un ton solennel.  
House tourna la sucette dans sa bouche avec un air coquin.  
_ La dernière fois, c'était pour un examen médical...  
Cuddy se pinça légèrement les lèvres puis, toujours en affichant un air professionnel, répliqua :  
_ Certes, nous étions dans la salle de consultation, mais ce que nous y faisions n'avait rien à voir avec l'exercice.  
_ Pourtant, ça m'avait tout l'air d'un de ces travaux pratiques...  
_ Pas si pratique que ça...  
_ L'armoire à seringue était bien trop basse, en effet.  
Cuddy sourit, ses joues légèrement teintées de rouge.  
House la scruta avec amusement, suçant sa sucette avec ostentation.  
_ Savais-tu que je pouvais interpréter les pensées au jeu de jambe de mes patients?  
_ Vraiment? Étonne-moi. le défia-t-elle.  
_ Vu ton jeu de jambe... Tu désires que je t'enlève... Ta petite culotte.  
La doyenne frissonna de plaisir.  
_ Et alors? Qu'est-ce que tu attends?  
House éclata de rire puis l'enlaça, partageant au passage l'arôme de sa sucette.

_ J'adore la fraise. souffla Cuddy en se détachant de lui.  
Le diagnosticien sourit puis croqua la sucrerie.  
_ Hâte d'être en Inde. murmura-t-il avant de lui déposer du sucre glace dans le cou.  
_ C'est dans deux mois.  
_ J'ai le droit de m'impatienter...  
Il se figea.  
_ Quoi?  
_ Je viens de me rendre compte... Notre discussion sur l'herpès...  
_ Quoi?  
_ Curieuse façon de faire nos vœux de fidélité. fit remarquer le diagnosticien, hilare.  
_ Effectivement. avoua Cuddy.  
Il nicha à nouveau sa tête dans son cou et s'appliqua à en retirer le sucre.

_ Dis moi...  
House releva la tête et l'interrogea du regard.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui te plait le plus en Inde?  
Un triste sourire étira les lèvres du diagnosticien.  
_ Tu veux dire... Qui me plaisait?  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa jambe.  
_ C'était physique? releva la doyenne en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.  
House se cala dans le canapé et se mit à caresser les jambes de Cuddy d'un air distrait.

Elle attendit patiemment la suite, sachant pertinemment qu'il cherchait ses mots.  
De plus, sentir ses mains effleurer sa peau était loin d'être insupportable... Bien au contraire.  
Elle se surprit même à espérer qu'il ne trouve pas ses mots et continue ainsi à la caresser indéfiniment.

Après un long moment de réflexion, House cessa enfin sa caresse, prêt à desceller les lèvres...  
Mais un petit gémissement plaintif le rappela à l'ordre. Il croisa alors le regard éloquent de sa compagne qui exigeait qu'il continue de flatter ses jambes.  
Réprimant un sourire amusé, il recommença sa tâche avec un semblant de sérieux.  
Alors qu'il faisait délicatement glisser une main le long de son mollet droit, il l'entendit ronronner de satisfaction. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et remarqua qu'elle avait les paupières closes. Il lui fit plier la jambe puis lui déposa un baiser sur le genou. Elle frémit faiblement et rouvrit les yeux.  
_ Je t'écoute. déclara-t-elle.  
Il sourit, déplia sa jambe puis aventura sa main sous sa jupe, à la rencontre de sa cuisse.  
_ Ce que je préfère en Inde...

vvv

Cuddy inspira profondément. Ses narines frémirent à la caresse des senteurs et les couleurs vives des poudres de colorant dansaient allègrement devant ses yeux.

« Le marché... Un véritable délice. Pour les yeux, c'est vraiment incroyable. Mysore, Pondichéry, ou encore le marché de Bombay : Le Crowford market. On y reste bien plus d'une heure à déambuler dans ces labyrinthes, ces intersections de ruelles... Des fleurs, des légumes, des fruits... Des vêtements, des ustensiles... De tout. De tout, mais surtout des couleurs... »

Elle longea l'étal, tentée de glisser ses doigts dans les poudres colorées, de sentir les grains rouler sur sa peau. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au marchand qui semblait retenir sa respiration, comme si le moindre souffle réduirait les montagnes de couleurs à néant.  
Les quelques rayons de soleil qui filtraient la bâche bleue tachetaient les épices de cercles dorés et donnaient aux cuillères une lueur argentée.

« L'odeur ravive tes sens et la vitalité du lieu te fait oublier sa localisation. Adieu la métropole polluée par le dioxyde de carbone. Adieu le stress de la grande ville en expansion. La vie fourmille au bout de tes doigts... »

Cuddy s'approcha des tresses de fleurs et en effleura les pétales. Elle baissa les yeux vers les paniers chargés d'ornements floraux et détailla chaque espèce avec attention. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en y retrouvant toutes les variétés décrites par House.

vvv

_ Dites moi docteur...  
Le diagnosticien se redressa et planta son regard dans celui de sa supérieure.  
_ C'est moi ou l'Inde vous rend poète?  
House sourit, gêné, puis se reconcentra sur la jupe qu'il releva un peu plus.  
_ Ça m'étonne de toi. reprit la doyenne. Toi qui fuis le contact de la foule. Tout ce fourmillement... Ces centaines de vendeurs qui crient, hurlent presque pour attirer ton attention...  
Son employé se racla la gorge.  
_ Tu n'es pas obligé de te justifier. s'empressa d'ajouter Cuddy, à présent mal à l'aise.  
Il lui lança un regard rassurant avant de lui titiller l'intérieur des cuisses.  
_ Oh... lâcha-t-elle en gigotant.  
Il s'amusa de sa réaction puis reprit plus sérieusement :  
_ Quand j'étais plus jeune et que je faisais encore partie des meubles... Le marché était le seul endroit où je pouvais me perdre avec plaisir.  
La doyenne se crispa, regrettant amèrement d'avoir amené le sujet sur la table.  
_ Greg...  
_ Quand tu utilises mon prénom, c'est pour deux raisons. Soit tu es en colère, soit tu culpabilises.  
_ Je ne voulais pas...  
_ C'est toi qui m'a ordonné de m'ouvrir un peu plus à toi. Juste après m'avoir giflé, tu te rappelles? coupa-t-il.  
D'un geste nerveux, Cuddy replaça une mèche derrière son oreille gauche.  
_ Ce n'est pas vraiment un bon souvenir... marmonna-t-elle en baissant la tête.  
_ Vraiment? Pourtant c'est à ce même moment que tu m'as hurlé que tu m'aimais. souligna House en se grattant la barbe.  
La doyenne releva vivement la tête, les joues en feu. House lui fit alors la grimace en la détaillant d'un regard narquois.  
Cuddy se dégagea de sa prise, replia ses jambes et se redressa.  
_ Il est temps de se remettre au travail. Tu as encore des consultations... bredouilla-t-elle.  
D'humeur taquine, House lui attrapa la main et l'obligea à basculer sur ses cuisses.  
_ Approchez docteur Cuddy...

vvv

_ Approchez, approchez! Mademoiselle?  
La doyenne émit un hoquet de surprise alors qu'un des marchands brandissait sous son nez un collier de fleurs.  
_ Pour vous mademoiselle! Les plus beaux colliers de fleurs de Mumbaï! reprit-il en lui souriant.  
Cuddy refusa d'un pâle sourire puis se détourna du stand. Ce geste lui valut de se retrouver face à face avec Mac Vaughen qui ne la lâchait plus d'une semelle depuis la mésaventure de Agrâ.  
Cigarette à la bouche, il lui fit signe de continuer d'avancer. Elle prit soin de le fusiller du regard puis obtempéra en se jurant de tuer Kutner une fois qu'elle l'aurait retrouvé.

_ Je peux vous poser une question? demanda Mac Vaughen après un instant de marche.  
Cuddy fit mine d'être plus intéressée par un stand de noix de coco et prit tout son temps pour l'inviter à poursuivre.  
_ Posez toujours votre question mais je vous préviens, je risque de ne pas être très disposée à répondre.  
John mâchouilla le bout de sa cigarette avec agacement.  
_ Pourquoi le colloque de « Dubaï »? Nous sommes à Bombay. reprit-il.  
La doyenne hocha légèrement la tête.  
_ Je vois...  
_ Vous êtes disposée à répondre à cette question? interrogea Mac Vaughen avec un regard moqueur.  
Exhalant un soupir, Cuddy s'efforça de l'ignorer mais répondit néanmoins à la question.  
_ Le colloque de Dubaï, comme son nom l'indique, se déroulait à Dubaï. Mais, mis à part l'argent et le confort, il n'y avait rien d'attrayant et ça revenait cher.  
_ Pourtant, si j'ai bien compris, il n'y a que des personnes influentes et friquées à ce colloque. Et vous êtes hébergée à leurs frais.  
_ Mais vous vous doutez bien qu'ils reçoivent quelque chose en retour. Seuls les meilleurs hôpitaux et les grands médecins et chercheurs sont conviés à cette manifestation.  
_ Votre petite sauterie m'a l'air intéressante. déclara Mac Vaughen en tâtant une tomate sous le regard brillant du vendeur. Pourtant, ce côté superficiel n'est pas vraiment votre genre...

Cuddy haussa les épaules puis continua d'avancer. John lâcha le fruit puis la suivit.

_ En venant au colloque, les scientifiques et directeurs des prestigieux hôpitaux sont sûrs d'avoir les fonds qu'il faut ou encore de trouver d'autres grandes têtes d'affiche pour leurs locaux. En retour, ils doivent garantir un suivit privilégié de ces émirs arabes, par là, on entend aussi leur garantir une greffe du foie tous les deux ans.  
Mac Vaughen rit silencieusement face à la répartie.  
_ Donc en gros. Aujourd'hui, les hôpitaux sont un peu des clubs de foot?  
_ Vous avez saisi l'image.  
_ Pourquoi déménager la sauterie?  
_ L'Inde est devenue, en quelques années, le pays émergeant le plus avancé, avec le Brésil. Certains économistes prévoient même que l'Inde devienne aussi puissante que les États-Unis. En plus de son émergence, l'Inde est aussi très avancée en médecine. Plusieurs colloques ont d'ailleurs déjà lieu à Bombay ou à New Delhi. Avec l'émergence du pays, on voit aussi l'apparition de nouveaux riches, très influents, à Dubaï. Il a été convenu avec l'émirat de déménager le colloque à Bombay. Le colloque n'a pas changé de nom pour son prestige. Bien évidemment.  
Mac Vaughen opina en silence puis accéléra le pas.

_ Tissus de tous genres, de toutes contrées! Tapis, Nappes! Rideaux! Mademoiselle! héla une vieille femme alors qu'ils passaient à son niveau.  
La doyenne ralentit le pas et détailla la marchandise d'un regard vitreux.  
_ Quelque chose vous intéresse? s'enquit la vendeuse avec un fort accent.  
_ Non... Non merci... répondit Cuddy d'un air absent.  
Elle détacha son regard des rideaux et rejoignit Mac Vaughen.

vvv

House gigota sur le fauteuil en arborant une moue enfantine.  
_ Cesse de faire le gamin! s'agaça Cuddy en se calant entre ses cuisses.  
_ Quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais finir plus tôt pour qu'on rentre ensemble, j'ai cru que c'était pour autre chose!  
_ Désolée de décevoir ta libido. répliqua-t-elle en lui retirant sa main de sa cuisse.  
_ J'aurais préféré des consultations plutôt que ça!  
_ Je ne te demande pas la lune Gregory! Juste de m'aider à choisir les rideaux!  
House se crispa en entendant son prénom franchir ses lèvres, signe d'une colère imminente.  
_ Ok... consentit-il. Mais ça, tu peux le faire toute seule. Je refuse de parler chiffon! Je ne veux pas que mon pénis soit confus!  
_ Tout pénis retrouve son chemin entre deux cuisses. Paroles de Gregory House! Tu as déchiré les rideaux, tu dois donc passer par le supplice de la brochure! rétorqua-t-elle.  
Le diagnosticien gigota de plus belle. Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel puis s'exclama :  
_ C'est une décision qui doit se prendre en couple! J'ai lu dans un livre sur le fenshui...  
_ Moi aussi je m'intéresse à l'équilibre du chakra! Et dans un bouquin hautement plus qualifié et spirituel, j'ai lu que certains dérivés de l'Andromaque comme la Balançoire pouvaient ouvrir mon chakra afin que je puisse explorer en profondeur...  
Cuddy le coupa en posant une main ferme sur sa bouche.  
_ Je ne veux pas en entendre plus!  
Il lui lança un regard flamboyant puis gigota à nouveau pour essayer de se défaire de sa prise.  
Cuddy ferma un instant les yeux, s'efforçant de ne pas penser à ce que House rêvait d'explorer en elle... Pas ce soir...  
Pas avant qu'il ne se soit décidé!

Elle retira sa main de sa bouche et brandit le dépliant sous son nez.  
_ On se plongera dans ta philosophie corporelle une fois que tu auras choisi!  
_ Du chantage? releva House en arquant un sourcil.  
_ Si tu veux expérimenter des choses pour épanouir ton chakra... commença-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.  
Il glissa une main au creux de ses reins et la colla un peu plus à lui.  
_ Il te faut d'abord choisir les rideaux! finit-elle en lui enfonçant un bout de page dans le nez.  
Il émit un mouvement de recul en bougonnant puis lui arracha le dépliant des mains.  
Il jeta un regard morne sur les propositions puis, après quelques minutes, se décida enfin.  
_ Ceux...

vvv

_ Là!  
Cuddy sursauta puis jeta un regard hagard autour d'elle.  
_ Tout va bien? demanda Mac Vaughen en se penchant vers elle.  
Elle s'éloigna d'un pas en s'efforçant de sourire.  
_ Je vais bien.  
_ Je n'ai pas l'impression que vous avez entendu ce que je viens de dire...  
_ J'étais... Dans mes pensées...  
Mac Vaughen fronça les sourcils, quelque peu agacé.  
_ Penser à cet énergumène à toute heure de la journée ne vous le ramènera pas. Concentrez v... Aïe!

Il venait de se faire violemment écraser le pied.

_ Vous disiez? s'enquit la doyenne avec un rictus.  
_ Rien... marmonna John en se renfrognant.  
_ Très bien.  
_ Vous me disiez chercher votre employé...  
Elle hocha la tête en scrutant la foule.  
_ Là... répéta Mac Vaughen en pointant du doigt un étal à cinquante mètres.

La doyenne poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant Kutner s'émerveiller devant un bric-à-brac de chimiste en herbe.  
Finalement... A y regarder de plus près... Ça n'annonçait rien de bon pour elle...

Elle se rapprocha d'un pas ferme et arbora une mine sévère, histoire d'effrayer le jeune homme.  
Alors qu'elle arrivait à son niveau, elle le vit s'éloigner et héler un homme à quelques mètres d'eux.  
L'homme en question, indien, assez imposant de taille, détaillait une lampe à pétrole. Cuddy fronça les sourcils. Vêtu de vêtements amples et sombres, avec une large écharpe rouge, cet inconnu lui semblait familier.  
_ Dieu du ciel. souffla-t-on à côté d'elle.  
Elle tressauta et questionna Mac Vaughen du regard.  
_ Murech Bashir. répondit-il sans détacher son regard de l'homme.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

*Passe ni vue ni connue... Poste ni vue ni connue... Repart ni vue ni connue...*

PS : A cause des contraintes du site et de notre impossibilité à sauter deux lignes, on va dire que les "vvv" comme d'hab' présentent les flash back et que les "v" représentent le saut de deux lignes.

**vvvvvvv**

**Chapitre III**

**vv**

**v  
**

**Retour sans Détour.**

v

_ Le monde est quelque chose qui se raconte, un événement raconté et donc une interprétation.  
Cuddy redressa la tête et jeta un coup d'œil vers l'entrée du marché, regrettant presque son effervescence.  
Assise à la terrasse d'un café chic, elle écoutait sans grande conviction la conversation métaphysique entre Bashir et Kutner, trop accaparée par les nombreuses interrogations qui embrouillaient son esprit.  
La première : Où avait bien pu passer Mac Vaughen? Après avoir reconnu le savant, il s'était éclipsé en un clin d'œil.  
Pourquoi cette nécessité de se cacher de Bashir? Et pourquoi diable cet homme déambulait-il dans les rues de Bombay alors qu'il devrait être captif d'un groupe terroriste?  
Elle jeta un furtif coup d'œil au savant avant de tremper ses lèvres dans le thé qu'un serveur venait de lui apporter.  
Depuis quand était-il libre? Dans quelles conditions l'avait-on relâché? Avait-il vraiment été en captivité? Qu'en était-il de House?  
Elle resserra sa prise sur l'anse de sa tasse puis tenta à nouveau de capter l'attention de Kutner. Les réflexions et pensées philosophiques étaient une chose... Mais il y avait bien plus important à traiter et à élucider pour le moment. Il lui était à présent vital de questionner Bashir et la présence du jeune médecin et son attitude de fan ne l'aidait en rien.  
_ J'ai toujours vu Klossowski comme un éternel insatisfait. relança celui-ci.  
Exhalant un imperceptible soupir, la doyenne décida de passer à la phase supérieure. Si elle n'arrivait pas à capter son regard pour lui faire comprendre que sa présence était de trop...  
_ Et je continue à penser que... Awouh!  
Kutner se leva brusquement de la table en se frottant le genou gauche.  
Feintant la surprise, Cuddy se leva à son tour puis se rapprocha de lui en faisant mine de vouloir le supporter. Quand elle passa son bras derrière son dos et qu'elle se colla à lui pour qu'il retrouve son équilibre, elle prit aussi soin de lui pincer la peau du ventre avec violence. Et quand il desserra les lèvres pour hurler de douleur, elle s'empressa de lui écraser un pied pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait rester le plus discret possible. Il lui lança alors un regard alarmé avant de comprendre en un battement de cils qu'elle voulait qu'il s'en aille.  
Il hocha prestement la tête, s'excusa auprès d'un Bashir perplexe puis s'éclipsa en grimaçant.  
La doyenne s'attabla à nouveau en prenant bien soin de vérifier que Kutner disparaissait totalement de son champ de vision.

_ Pardonnez-le. s'excusa-t-elle à l'intention de Bashir. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui lui a pris.  
Murech saisit sa tasse de thé puis la porta à sa bouche avec révérence.  
_ Je vous croyais plus patiente. lâcha-t-il après avoir bu une gorgée.  
Cuddy, qui l'avait imité, manqua de recracher le liquide qu'elle avait en bouche.  
_ D'un autre côté... Ce garçon est assez épuisant. Je vous remercie d'avoir expédié les choses. reprit le chercheur en arrangeant sa coupole.  
Ahurie, la doyenne scruta Bashir tandis que celui-ci prenait un temps fou pour poser sa tasse.  
_ Dites quelque chose au moins. Je vous sais d'ordinaire très loquace. House m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.  
Elle cessa de respirer.  
Bashir lui sourit, joignit les mains en posant les coudes sur la table puis attendit qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

v

Dans le coin d'une ruelle à peine baignée par le soleil, deux silhouettes se glissèrent le long des murs. Avec précision et discrétion, elle se hissèrent sur un balcon puis se figèrent à l'affut d'un moindre mouvement suspect dans leur direction.  
Une minute passa puis un craquement d'allumette brisa le silence. La flamme vacilla sous le souffle du vent qui s'infiltrait vicieusement entre les planches de bois qui dissimulaient les deux hommes.  
Une cigarette plus tard, plus un bruit. Juste le chuintement répétitif d'une cocotte mal réglée et le marmonnement monocorde d'une vieille femme, un étage plus bas.  
_ Et on fait quoi maintenant?  
Mac Vaughen tira sur sa cigarette puis la passa à Mike. L'agent véreux la fourra dans sa bouche tandis qu'il expirait longuement sa bouffée.  
_ Alors? relança Mike en vérifiant que personne ne les observait.  
_ On attend. répondit simplement John en tournant la tête vers la sortie du marché.  
D'ici, il avait une vue imprenable sur la terrasse d'un des nombreux cafés chics de la ville. Et il lui était très facile de repérer Lisa Cuddy...

v

_ L'argent a bonne odeur d'où qu'il vienne. Ma rançon payée, ils m'ont libéré. Je ne suis pas resté longtemps captif.  
_ Vous êtes en train de me dire que votre enlèvement n'était qu'une simple coïncidence? releva la doyenne.  
_ Docteur Cuddy, croyez-moi, j'ai été tout aussi surpris et choqué d'apprendre l'enlèvement du docteur House...  
_ Tout aussi? D'apprendre? Je croyais que seuls les services secrets...  
_ Toute l'Inde sait que des pakistanais ont enlevé le docteur House! coupa Bashir.  
Cuddy cligna bêtement des yeux, le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle.  
D'un geste automatique, elle but une gorgée de son thé puis déposa la tasse, le regard dans le vide.

Après un court instant de flottement, elle reporta son attention sur Bashir qui n'avait pas cillé.  
Elle secoua la tête d'un imperceptible geste puis fronça légèrement les sourcils.  
Il était temps de reprendre ses esprits. Cet homme, comme tous ceux qui trempaient dans cette histoire, essayait de la mener en bateau!

_ Veuillez pardonner mon manque de délicatesse docteur. J'ai frappé un collègue pour m'en débarrasser et je vous ai aussitôt assailli de questions...  
D'un sourire conciliant, le chercheur lui fit signe qu'il n'en était nullement dérangé.  
_ Je vous comprends. Le docteur House est l'atout majeur de votre hôpital et un ami...  
_ Et toute l'Inde est au courant de notre relation. finit la doyenne en grinçant des dents.  
Le sourire conciliant fit place au sourire railleur.  
_ Ne le prenez pas mal docteur, mais votre attachement à cet homme est magnétique et je vous assure que je n'y vois rien de dérangeant.

Décidément, rien ne l'insupportait!  
Cuddy le considéra d'un rapide regard calculateur puis rentra à nouveau dans son rôle de compagne éplorée.

_ Contrairement à votre famille, je n'ai reçu aucune demande de rançon. Et c'est assurément ce qui m'effraie.  
_ Je comprends... Et je saisis parfaitement l'amalgame rapidement fait par les services secrets de votre pays. Ils ont l'art et la manière de ne pas voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez.

Se demandant si la dernière déclaration de Bashir introduisait une aversion toute particulière des États-Unis et une possible affiliation à un groupe terroriste, Cuddy recommença à siroter son thé à présent froid.  
Aussi froid que les pistes sensées la rapprocher de House...

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi on l'a enlevé. Qui, exactement, l'a enlevé et pourquoi vous n'avez reçu aucune demande de rançon. J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'à l'heure où nous parlons il respire encore.

Cuddy hocha la tête en fixant sa tasse mais distingua sans mal la main que Bashir portait à son poitrail. Elle nota alors sous le tissu de sa tunique les contours d'une croix.  
Préférant ne pas relever la présence de l'étrange élément pendu à son cou, elle reporta immédiatement son attention sur son thé en réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de lui tirer les vers du nez.  
Loin de se douter que le chercheur était bien plus qu'un simple informateur...

vvv

_ Notre père qui est aux cieux, que ton nom soit sanctifié, que ton règne vienne...

Debout dans un coin sombre de la cellule, yeux clos, mains levées vers le ciel, Murech Bashir susurrait des paroles en direction de son dieu quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Il fit volte-face en prenant bien soin de cacher sa croix sous ses vêtements et scruta avec attention les nouveaux arrivants. Un homme en costume kaki entra dans la cellule et le salua d'un furtif hochement de tête. Bashir se redressa de toute sa hauteur et croisa les mains derrière son dos. Il fixa la porte ouverte, attendant patiemment que les bruits de luttes cessent et que le prisonnier soit enfin remis en cellule. Il entendit deux ou trois injures issues d'une langue occidentale qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier puis un coup de matraque rejoignant une nuque qui craqua dans un bruit écœurant.  
Le vacarme cessa alors et il aperçut deux hommes en costumes sombres franchir enfin la porte. Tenant à bout de bras un homme blanc d'une cinquantaine d'années, ils le trainèrent jusqu'au fond de la cellule.  
_ Ne lui offrez pas le luxe d'être recouché sur son lit. dit l'homme en kaki.  
Bashir jeta un coup d'œil à la paillasse puis reporta son attention sur le prisonnier qui leva une paupière et planta son regard azur dans le sien.  
Ses geôliers le lâchèrent brusquement puis tournèrent les talons.  
Il resta allongé au sol, les yeux rivés sur l'un des pieds de son lit, reprenant tranquillement son souffle.  
_ Je vous le laisse. déclara l'homme en kaki à l'intention de Bashir.  
Et il quitta la pièce à son tour en prenant bien soin de faire claquer la porte. Le prisonnier se redressa alors et se hissa sur son lit en étouffant un cri de douleur.

Murech Bashir se rapprocha de lui et le détailla longuement.  
Vêtu d'anciens vêtements occidentaux devenus rapidement des haillons, il arborait une barbe qui lui mangeait les joues et la partie supérieure de son cou. Les parties exposées de son corps laissaient entrevoir des ecchymoses de toutes les couleurs et il distingua une petite cicatrice à son épaule droite. Une cicatrice qui datait d'un peu plus de quatre mois.  
_ Vous ne savez pas rester tranquille. Ça devient fatiguant à force.  
L'homme leva la tête et sourit.  
_ Bah, j'essaie pourtant de faire ami ami avec mes tortionnaires. Je leur ai demandé le numéro de leurs frangines mais apparemment, ils n'en ont pas, ou elles sont franchement laides, parce qu'ils n'ont pas craché le morceau.  
_ Vous êtes dans un sale état. nota Bashir.  
Le prisonnier se jeta un coup d'œil, faussement surpris.  
_ Vous croyez? s'exclama-t-il.

Il s'adossa au mur et leva le menton en l'air.  
_ Si au moins, ils me laissaient prendre une douche et m'offraient des vêtements propres, j'aurais l'air plus présentable...  
Il croisa à nouveau le regard de Bashir.  
_ C'est sûrement pour ça qu'ils ne m'ont pas donné les coordonnés de leurs sœurs.  
_ House...  
_ Docteur House. rectifia l'homme.  
_ Vous devriez vous montrer plus coopératif...  
_ Et me laisser violer par ces moghols?  
Murech fit claquer ses talons en signe de désapprobation.  
_ Quel jour sommes-nous?  
_ Dimanche.  
_ C'est le jour du seigneur. Ne savent-ils pas que c'est votre jour de repos?  
Bashir se crispa.  
_ Je suis sûr qu'ils seraient ravis de savoir que vous êtes catholique. continua House en s'étirant.  
_ Et moi je suis certain qu'ils seraient ravis d'apprendre qu'une femme vous attend en Amérique, dans le New Jersey. Cette même femme que vous venez de tenter d'appeler, je suppose.  
Le regard azur du diagnosticien se teinta de gris.  
_ C'est une menace?  
_ Des vies sont en jeu.  
_ Quand je pense que je vous aimais bien... En tant que chercheur! Bien sûr! Niveau hospitalité, tout est à revoir.  
Sourcils froncés, House fit mine de détailler la pièce.  
_ Architecture pauvre. Meubles inexistants. Pas de télé.  
Il tourna la tête vers Bashir.  
_ Et la bouffe est dégueulasse. Vous savez, je ne demandais pas forcément le Amarvilâs An Oberoi Resort. Le Atithi Hotel aurait fait l'affaire!  
_ C'est ce qui vous manque le plus docteur House? Le confort? souligna Bashir en arquant les sourcils.  
Le diagnosticien, la gorge nouée, détourna le regard et fit mine d'être plus intéressé par la porte blindée de la cellule.

vvv

_ Il me manque. Et je m'inquiète pour lui, ce qui est légitime. Sa disparition n'a pas été rendue publique aux États-Unis, même si, ici, je constate le bon fonctionnement du bouche à oreille. Je ne veux pas nécessairement remuer ciel et terre... Je veux juste le retrouver en un morceau... Et vivant.

Impassible, Bashir acquiesça d'un battement de cils.

Cuddy se raidit. Apparemment, la compagne éplorée ne touchait pas le cœur calculateur du scientifique.  
Celui-ci vida sa tasse d'un air princier.  
Passablement agacée par son comportement, la doyenne signifia son ras le bol par un bruyant soupir.

_ Je vous assure que si je savais quelque chose, vous en seriez informée docteur Cuddy. Flammel était un ami de longue date et je connais bien le docteur House. Je le respecte en tant que pair et l'apprécie en tant qu'ami...

vvv

L'eau éclaboussa Bashir tandis que le diagnosticien tentait de retirer sa tête du bac. Le chercheur accentua sa prise sur son crâne en laissant couler toute sa haine le long de ses bras.

Il le haïssait.  
Pour son importance.  
Pour son intelligence...

House s'accrocha à la bassine.  
Bashir serra les dents.

Pour sa nonchalance...

Le chercheur commença à céder sous la pression de la tête du diagnosticien.

Il avait tout... Risquait de tout perdre... Mais continuait de le narguer.

Ses muscles se crispèrent, il raffermit sa poigne. Le visage de House disparut à nouveau sous l'eau.

Et il le haïssait avant tout pour cette capacité qu'il avait de rendre dingue n'importe qui!

_ Je peux y arriver tout seul! hurla Bashir. Ta mort n'annihilera pas ce projet! J'en suis sûr! Voilà ce qui se passe quand on me pousse à bout! Je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de m'occuper de Flammel! Tu me sers enfin de substitut!

House se mit à taper le sol en signe d'impuissance. D'un rire inhumain, Murech Bashir témoigna de sa délectation face à la scène tout en enfonçant un peu plus la tête de sa victime dans l'eau.

_ Bientôt Grégory... Les portes de l'enfer vous seront ouvertes...

A ces mots, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit à la volée. Trois hommes s'élancèrent vers le chercheur et lui sautèrent dessus, libérant de peu le diagnosticien qui s'apprêtait à rendre les armes.  
House releva vivement la tête de la bassine en inspirant profondément puis se laissa tomber sur le sol, épuisé.

_ Lâchez-moi! vociféra Bashir en se débattant. Depuis que cet imbécile sait que le Docteur Wilson est vivant, c'est à croire qu'il se fiche totalement de sortir d'ici ! Ce qui nous intéresse nous, le désintéresse totalement !

Les poumons en feu, le cœur battant à tout rompre, le corps endolori, le diagnosticien rampa jusqu'à son lit en se jurant de lui régler son compte.  
_ Pauvre fou... réussit-il à siffler alors que sa tête rencontrait à nouveau le sol.

Un quatrième homme entra dans la pièce et scruta la scène d'un air désintéressé.  
Il attendit patiemment que Murech se calme et que House cesse de se tortiller inutilement à terre puis se plaça au milieu de la cellule, devenant ainsi le centre d'intérêt.

_ C'est quoi ce penchant pour le théâtralisme? releva le diagnosticien en jetant un furtif regard éloquent à Bashir.  
Celui-ci se crispa avant de s'adresser à l'homme au centre de la pièce dans un dialecte inconnu de House.

Le diagnosticien les scruta avec attention, passant d'un visage à l'autre. Il n'avait aucune idée du contenu de leur conversation mais devinait bien que l'un remontait les bretelles de l'autre.  
Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à sourire quand l'attitude de Bashir lui glaça le sang.  
Le visage du chercheur venait de s'illuminer et, dans une attitude presque jubilatoire, il s'était approché de lui puis s'était accroupi.

House s'efforça de garder son sang-froid en appréhendant ce qui allait suivre...  
Mais il était loin de se douter que les prochaines paroles qui franchiraient les lèvres de Murech Bashir causeraient sa mort.

Le chercheur entrouvrit enfin la bouche puis prononça trois mots.  
Trois mots qui stoppèrent le cœur du diagnosticien :

« Elle est morte ».

vvv

Cuddy porta une main à son cœur en cessant de respirer

_ Tout va bien? s'inquiéta Murech.  
_ Hum... Oui... Je crois... Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'arrive...  
_ Vous stressez beaucoup trop docteur Cuddy. diagnostiqua le chercheur. Vous avez besoin de repos. De beaucoup de repos.  
_ Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit... admit la doyenne en feignant un sourire.

Plus le temps passait et plus Bashir la mettait mal à l'aise. Il dégageait quelque chose d'inquiétant et elle ne croyait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il pouvait bien lui raconter. Quelque chose sonnait faux dans tout cet étalage de loyauté. Elle en avait l'intime conviction mais ne savait pas quoi pointer du doigt.  
Cela dit, à présent, sa seule préoccupation était de s'en débarrasser et de le tenir à l'œil.

_ Docteur Ba…  
_ Avez-vous été mise au courant de la réception de ce soir ? coupa-t-il. Pour clore le colloque. Je serais honoré de vous y accompagner.

Apparemment, il nourrissait le même plan qu'elle.

_ Vous venez de me conseiller de prendre du repos…  
_ Oui oui ! Je sais, mais ce serait vraiment bête de manquer ça et vous connaissez ces petits capricieux de Dubaï ! Ils pourraient mal accueillir votre absence.

Ce changement de ton et ce trop-plein d'enthousiasme fit vaciller Cuddy.  
Diable ! Que cet homme paraissait compliqué… Et difficile à cerner.

_ Vous avez raison.  
_ A la bonne heure ! J'en suis ravi !

« Et moi donc… » pensa la doyenne avec ironie.

v

_ Tu penses quoi de Bashir ? demanda Mike en terminant la troisième cigarette.  
Mac Vaughen haussa les épaules.  
_ Sérieusement.  
_ Je n'en sais trop rien.  
_ Mais encore ? relança l'agent véreux.  
_ Dans cette histoire, il est loin d'être un saint.  
_ Pourquoi ne pas être resté avec elle ?  
_ Personne ne doit savoir que je l'accompagne. Et je suis persuadé que Bashir est surveillé…  
Mike se redressa afin de s'étirer puis montra le café du doigt.  
_ Ils bougent.  
Mac Vaughen déplia les jambes.  
_ Parfait.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à présent ?  
_ Attendre qu'il réapparaisse.  
_ Et ce sera pour bientôt ? s'impatienta Mike.  
_ Y'a intérêt.  
_ Sinon ?  
_ Sinon… Je vais devoir à nouveau la mettre en danger.

v

v

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13

_Oui oui, je suis toujours là..._

**vvVvv_  
_**

Cuddy vérifia l'état de son maquillage puis de ses cheveux. Il lui restait cinq minutes avant de rejoindre son employé dans le hall de l'hôtel.  
Elle remonta la fermeture éclair de sa robe non sans un soupir. Cette activité était l'une des préférées de House et elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour qu'il recommence à s'adonner à ce rituel qui s'était vite installé entre eux.

vvv

_ Combien de temps vais-je devoir tenir avant de pouvoir faire le mouvement inverse ? souffla-t-il dans le cou de sa compagne en posant les mains sur ses hanches.  
La doyenne se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de rire et finit d'ajuster sa robe en lissant le tissu le long de ses courbes.  
_ Trois petites heures. informa-t-elle en se dégageant doucement de sa prise.  
Il grogna ostensiblement et se laissa tomber sur le lit.  
_ Et ne crois pas me faire plier en jouant de tes charmes ou même en froissant ton costume. Allez, debout ! lui intima-t-elle avant de disparaitre dans le couloir.  
_ Oui chef, tout de suite chef. marmonna House avec un léger sourire.

vvv

_ Kutner, arrangez votre nœud papillon et j'espère pour vous que vous saurez vous tenir correctement. Ce soir, vous n'avez droit à aucun faux pas !  
_ Oui chef ! scanda l'intéressé en levant le menton et alignant les bras le long de son corps.  
Cuddy se figea, le cœur serré.

vvv

_ Si je surprends Hamilton en train de te mater à nouveau, faudra pas te plaindre du scandale qui suivra. grinça le diagnosticien en passant les portes de l'hôpital.  
_ House… siffla-t-elle.  
_ Fallait pas sortir avec un possessif… bougonna-t-il.  
_ J'ai surtout l'impression de sortir avec un gamin. répliqua-t-elle en saluant de loin les premiers invités.  
_ Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes quand tu souffles dans mon tuyau…  
Le sourire de la doyenne se transforma en rictus et elle resserra sa prise sur le bras de son petit ami.  
_ Aïeuh ! protesta-t-il quand il sentit le tranchant de ses ongles.

vvv

Après avoir scandé naïvement sa douleur, Kutner se téta le bout du doigt en jetant un regard interrogatif au sac à main de la doyenne. Elle le lui avait passé le temps d'installer un châle sur ses épaules et le gratifiait à présent d'un regard noir pour sa persistante maladresse et sa si subtile discrétion…  
_ Docteur Cuddy… Qu'est-ce que vous avez mis…  
Elle lui arracha le sac des mains et avança vers leur taxi d'un pas autoritaire.  
_ Cela ne vous regarde pas Kutner.  
_ Si vous vous faites prendre avec une arme blanche dans votre sac…  
_ La ferme ! siffla-t-elle avant de disparaitre dans le véhicule.

vvv

_ Comment ça, la ferme ? J'me fais chier Lisa ! Tu t'en doutais bien non, que je me ferais chier ! ronchonna le diagnosticien avec colère.  
La doyenne se raidit, s'excusa d'un sourire auprès des donateurs avec qui elle conversait puis attrapa son employé par le bras et le tira vers les escaliers ; l'éloignant ainsi de la foule.  
_ Tu as bu combien de verres ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton accusateur.  
_ Pas assez pour te laisser me dire de la fermer devant tes si précieux donateurs ! rétorqua-t-il.  
Le ton monta d'un cran.  
_ Tu voulais que je fasse quoi après ta série de commentaires déplacés ?  
_ J'sais pas ! J'avais dans l'idée qu'on pourrait baiser devant eux pour leur prouver que tu remplissais toute la palette de compétences !  
_ Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi Gregory ! gronda-t-elle en s'entend son pouls accélérer sensiblement.  
_ Oh ! Parce que Madame est fâchée en plus ! Tu pensais à quoi en me forçant à venir ? Sérieusement ? Tu as oublié ce que je faisais d'habitude et avec qui je le faisais ?  
Cuddy se figea tandis que son visage perdait peu à peu de ses couleurs.  
« Quelle idiote ! » pensa-t-elle douloureusement.  
Elle s'était encore trompée sur toute la ligne.  
_ Ne t'attends pas à ce que je te suive comme un gentil toutou toute la soirée. poursuivit le diagnosticien.  
Elle hocha distraitement la tête et inspira longuement en essayant de refouler les larmes qui menaçaient à présent de couler. Chose qui n'échappa pas à House.  
_ Tu es loin d'être en pleine ovulation donc ce ne sont pas les hormones. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Depuis que nous sommes arrivés, tu es sur les nerfs.  
_ Je pensais… Oh Greg, je m'en veux tellement ! Je suis si désolée. sanglota-t-elle.  
_ Bon sang Lisa ! s'impatienta-t-il. C'est quoi ton problème ?  
_ J'ai cru… J'ai pensé. J'étais tellement concentrée sur les enjeux de cette soirée…  
Commençant à saisir où elle voulait en venir, House se contenta de l'observer se confondre en excuses. Il était peiné de la voir dans un tel état de panique mais cette fragilité la rendait si belle…  
Malgré lui, il tendit une main vers son visage et écrasa une larme à l'aide de son pouce.  
_ Il me manque tellement… Mais pas autant qu'à toi, c'est certain. Et moi je t'oblige à venir ici alors que tu avais l'habitude de passer ce genre de soirées avec lui, accoudé au bar. Tu as tellement raison de m'en vouloir… J'suis qu'une idiote, c'est vrai. J'aurais dû… J'ai été égoïste et…  
_ Cuddy.  
Elle se tut, troublée par la douceur avec laquelle il l'avait appelé, et l'interrogea du regard.  
_ La ferme. lui souffla-t-il avant de poser doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

vvv

Lisa Cuddy battit des cils pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle craque. Pas ce soir, pas devant Bashir…  
Elle resserra sa prise sur son sac à main, bien décidée à user de tous les moyens pour trouver des réponses.  
Kutner, de son côté, lui jetait de nombreux coups d'oeil lourds de sous-entendus mais elle n'en faisait absolument pas cas.  
_ Cessez tout de suite ce manège et concentrez-vous sur ce qu'il vous faudra dire ce soir.  
_ Je suis le médecin référent mais vous restez ma supérieure.  
_ Rassurez-vous Kutner, contrairement à vous je ne l'oublie jamais. rétorqua-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.  
_ Plus le temps passe et plus vous plongez dans le côté obscur de la force… bougonna le jeune homme.  
Cuddy tourna la tête vers son employé, atterrée par l'usage si peu conventionnel de la métaphore.  
_ Oubliez ce que j'ai dit. s'empressa-t-il de rectifier.

La doyenne s'apprêtait à répliquer quand une flopée d'injures hindouistes franchit les lèvres de leur chauffeur ; détournant ainsi son attention.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? questionna-t-elle en tendant le cou pour tenter de déceler le problème à travers la vitre de devant.  
_ Je crois qu'on est bloqué dans un embouteillage. répondit Kutner en baissant sa vitre.  
_ C'est pire que ça… soupira le chauffeur.  
_ Oh… Un rush ?  
_ Tout à fait Dr Cuddy. roula-t-il  
_ Un quoi ? demanda Kutner en sortant presque la tête en dehors du véhicule.  
_ Un afflux important de voitures Dr Kutner. Ce qui signifie que nous sommes bloqués. s'agaça la doyenne en commençant à se tordre les mains.  
_ Ah… émit un Kutner penaud.  
_ Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'arriver en retard…  
_ Je suis désolée Dr Cuddy, mais à part klaxonner et injurier, pour l'instant je ne peux rien faire.  
_ Dans ce cas, nous allons marcher. trancha celle-ci en retroussant les pans de sa robe.  
_ Cool ! s'exclama Kutner en ouvrant sa portière.

Il inspira longuement l'air frais et nocturne de Bombay.  
Il était ravi de pouvoir mettre pied à terre. Voir les gens déambuler sur les trottoirs et slalomer entre les véhicules lui donnait envie de se mêler à eux et de répéter chacun de leurs gestes.  
Ce fourmillement incessant lui engourdissait presque la vue ; et il adorait ça.

Mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps de sortir de l'habitacle, Cuddy l'agrippa par la manche et le tira dans sa direction, positionnant son oreille droite au niveau de sa bouche.  
_ Je vous demanderai de vous tenir tranquille à partir de maintenant Lawrence et de m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil. siffla-t-elle doucereusement. Et si, d'une quelconque façon, vous disparaissiez dans cette foule compacte en vous retrouvant dans je ne sais quelle ruelle ou boutique malfamée, merci d'y rester parce que je risquerais fort de vous étriper si je vous retrouvais. Je vous saurai donc gré, pour votre sécurité, de rester à mes côtés. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Pour toute réponse, le pauvre malheureux se contenta de hocher vivement la tête. Le simple usage de son prénom sonnait, dans la bouche de sa supérieure, comme une condamnation à mort.  
_ Bien. claqua-t-elle avant de le lâcher brusquement.  
Il chancela un instant puis se redressa en frissonnant.  
Après être descendue à son tour de la voiture et avoir arrangé ses vêtements, la doyenne tendit la main vers le jeune docteur qui lui offrit en retour son bras. Cette fois-ci, elle s'y agrippa avec douceur et s'amusa au passage du soupir de soulagement qu'émit son employé à ce contact. D'un mouvement du menton, elle lui fit signe d'avancer puis ce concentra sur les éléments qui l'entouraient.  
Il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'elle se salisse maintenant.

Après quelques minutes de marche durant lesquelles Cuddy n'avait écouté que d'une oreille Kutner s'enthousiasmer de la moindre chose ; une étrange sensation de picotement assaillit sa nuque.  
Elle se raidit, interloquée.  
Son employé, trop occupé à se tordre le cou dans tous les sens pour ne rien rater des divers spectacles que lui offrait la ville en pleine agitation nocturne, ne remarqua pas son soudain arrêt et continua d'avancer.  
La doyenne se laissa alors emporter par le mouvement du jeune homme et se passa distraitement une main sur la nuque avant d'y réajuster son châle. Mais le picotement reprit au niveau du dos de sa main gauche, la faisant tressaillir.  
_ Qu'est-ce que…  
_ Ah ! On est presque arrivé !  
Elle sursauta et redressa la tête. Elle vit alors un Kutner satisfait regarder en direction d'une énorme bâtisse blanche juchée en plein milieu du quartier.  
_ Vous aviez raison de descendre de la voiture. reprit-il en recommençant à marcher.  
_ Oui… renchérit-elle faiblement, l'esprit tourné vers cette étrange sensation de picotement.  
_ Et ça nous permet de faire un peu de tourisme. Je sais qu'on est là pour travailler mais vous savez, je suis vraiment content d'être ici ; c'est comme un rêve qui se réalise…  
_ Oui… répéta-t-elle en sentant les picotements remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale.  
_ J'aimerais rester plus longtemps malgré le fait d'avoir manqué de me tordre le cou deux ou trois fois. poursuivit-il avant d'éclater de rire.  
_ Mmh…  
Un courant d'air passa au niveau de ses reins, la faisant tressauter. Elle fit alors volte-face, manquant d'arracher le bras de Kutner qui continuait d'avancer.  
Après un couinement de douleur, le jeune médecin dévisagea sa supérieure qui scrutait frénétiquement les alentours.  
_ Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
_ Je… elle hésita un instant.  
_ Docteur Cuddy. pressa-t-il.  
_ J'ai une étrange sensation… Comme si on m'observait de loin… avoua-t-elle enfin.  
Par précautions, Kutner suivit le regard de la doyenne. Mais à travers la foule et son mouvement constant, il ne perçut rien.  
_ Vous voulez qu'on rebrousse chemin ?  
_ Non, non… C'est idiot.  
Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser son angoisse.  
_ Ok.  
_ De toute façon, notre chauffeur a dû avancer entre temps. Nous sommes presque arrivés… Continuons.  
_ Très bien.  
Il réajusta la main de sa supérieure sur son bras et reprit leur ascension vers la bâtisse.  
La doyenne lui emboita le pas docilement non sans jeter de temps à autre des regards inquiets autour d'elle.

Ils traversèrent une dernière fois la rue afin de rejoindre le trottoir qui longeait leur point d'arrivée. Plus ils se rapprochaient et plus Cuddy retenait son souffle. Elle se savait à quelques mètres de Bashir et qui sait… du dénouement de ses recherches. Elle avait l'intime conviction que le chercheur lui cachait la vérité et savait exactement où était House ; et elle comptait bien lui arracher ces informations… Quitte à user de la force.  
A cette pensée, elle resserra sa prise sur son sac à main, priant pour que personne ne la fouille à l'entrée.

Quand ils arrivèrent en bas des marches, elle ralentit subitement l'allure, de nouveau tiraillée par cette irrépressible sensation d'être épiée.  
Kutner lui lança un regard interrogatif qu'elle balaya d'un revers de la main.  
_ Partez devant. Je tiens à ce que Bashir en personne pointe son nez dehors. Chose qu'il fera dès qu'il vous verra.  
Le médecin opina de la tête avant de lâcher sa supérieure. Il savait que ça ne servirait à rien de discuter avec elle alors il se plia à l'injonction.  
_ Si vous avez besoin de moi, hurlez. lui glissa-t-il avant de grimper rapidement les marches.  
Cuddy sourit malgré elle face au dévouement de son employé.  
Son dernier commentaire était totalement idiot mais il lui allait droit au cœur.

Néanmoins, son sourire s'effaça immédiatement. Elle venait de percevoir un mouvement suspect sur sa droite et se demanda durant une fraction de secondes si hurler le nom de Kutner n'était une si mauvaise idée que ça.  
Elle secoua légèrement la tête après avoir vérifié la proximité des vigiles.  
Un simple hurlement suffirait si les choses tournaient mal.  
Serait-ce d'ailleurs possible ?  
Elle avait en tout cas l'intime conviction d'avoir été suivie depuis qu'elle avait posé un pied à terre.  
Les muscles tendus, le sac à main au plus près de son corps et les sens en alerte, elle fit quelques pas en arrière et planta son regard en directions de la rue adjacente.  
Il lui était très difficile de distinguer quoi que ce soit à cause des piétons qui circulaient sur son trottoir et le grésillement accentué du lampadaire qui lui faisait face l'obligeait à plisser les yeux ; ce qui diminuait considérablement son champ de vision.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause de l'angoisse ou d'une dangereuse curiosité, mais elle s'éloigna inconsciemment des marches et se rapprocha de la ruelle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y avancer car elle sentait de façon palpable une présence intrigante. Cette même présence qui, malgré elle, semblait l'avoir talonnée… traquée. Et Lisa Cuddy se rendit compte que cette sensation ne datait pas de quelques minutes mais bien de plusieurs jours…  
Elle déglutit.  
Puis avança ; encore et encore… ses talons frôlant sinistrement le sol à chaque pas.  
Elle en oublia les bruits cacophoniques de la capitale, le grouillement humain et l'atmosphère plongée dans la fumée qui émanait des pots d'échappement.  
Elle en oublia aussi Bashir et son minutieux plan pour le faire parler… Totalement obnubilée par cette sensation qui lui retournait l'estomac.  
Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle s'arrêta à mi-distance de l'embouchure plongée dans une demi-obscurité et, triturant nerveusement son sac, elle se pencha afin de distinguer une silhouette ou n'importe quoi d'autre.

Mais elle ne vit rien.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se rapprocher encore un peu, elle entra accidentellement en collision avant un passant. Il la retint de justesse alors qu'elle manquait de se tordre la cheville du haut de ses fragile talons et, comprenant qu'elle était étrangère, s'adressa à elle avec un fort accent.

_ Faites attention où vous allez madame.  
_ Je… Je suis désolée. balbutia-t-elle en retrouvant son équilibre.  
_ Vous semblez vous être perdue non ?

A ces quelques mots, la doyenne se figea.  
Perdue.  
Elle était perdue…  
Totalement hagard, quasiment détraquée au beau milieu de l'Inde à suivre des pistes folles pour retrouver un homme qui ne lui avait donné aucun signe de vie depuis des mois !

_ Oh mon Dieu… souffla-t-elle, se sentant tout d'un coup fébrile.  
_ Vous allez bien madame ? s'enquit le jeune indien.  
_ Oui oui… Merci. Et encore désolée. répondit-elle en se dégageant de sa prise.  
Elle lui fit un sourire forcé et recula d'un pas, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il pouvait continuer sa route sans se préoccuper de sa personne.  
Ce qu'il fit sans demander son reste.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Lisa ? se tourmenta la doyenne en posant une main tremblante sur son front. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait fait. Non… Ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait fait… Ressaisis-toi bon sang… Ressaisis-toi !  
Elle inspira profondément, s'obligeant à reprendre son calme puis se tourna vers l'imposant édifice dans lequel elle devrait déjà se trouver afin d'y faire son travail de directrice d'hôpital.  
_ Ressaisis-toi ma fille. Tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur… murmura-t-elle en s'armant de courage.

Elle était prête.  
Enfin.

Elle fit un pas.  
Puis la douleur. Brutale au niveau de son bras.  
Une main s'y referma et une force masculine la tira dans le noir.

L'acte fut si soudain qu'elle n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de crier pour qu'on vienne l'aider.  
Elle se sentit valdinguer à l'autre bout de la ruelle et manqua de trébucher en atterrissant sur ses deux pieds. Elle se rattrapa de justesse au mur et, frappée d'une froide lucidité, tira l'arme de son sac à main d'un mouvement sec.  
Elle entendit son agresseur se rapprocher et sans réfléchir plus longtemps, dégaina son instrument défensif.  
_ Ne bougez plus ! ordonna-t-elle d'une voix enrouée de peur.  
L'homme, dont l'obscurité engloutissait la silhouette et dont la doyenne distinguait à peine les formes, s'exécuta. Ce qui rassura Cuddy sur le fait qu'il ne possédait pas d'arme.  
_ Qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous ? interrogea-t-elle sur sa lancée.  
Elle crut voir son agresseur trembler puis se ravisa rapidement sur son impression.  
Il ne tremblait pas… Il riait.  
Elle serra les dents, hors d'elle et observa la masse sombre ôter son imposant turban et ainsi découvrir son visage. Si elle n'appréhendait pas autant pour l'approcher, elle se serait déplacée de façon à pouvoir enfin distinguer ses traits… car elle désirait donner un visage à l'être en djellaba qui se tenait devant elle et qui… pour la première fois, parla :  
_ Waw… Je ne pensais pas que te voir brandir un couteau m'exciterait autant Sunshine.

Elle cessa de respirer.

_TBC…_


End file.
